


Coffee Shops and Game Boards

by Thecrazydragonlady15



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Abuse, Coffeeshop AU, Kidnapping, M/M, Torture, Violence, artist!yami, because I'm too fluffy for my own good, but they won't be graphic, gamedesigner!yugi, later chapters might include, or long
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-03-16 11:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13634955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thecrazydragonlady15/pseuds/Thecrazydragonlady15
Summary: Yugi Mutou is a game designer who just so happens to have a crush on a guy he's only seen from a distance at the coffee shop Jounouchi works at. When fate puts them in each other's path, it seems pretty hard to get the wheels to stop turning. Yugi's got a deadline of two weeks to finalize his game. Maybe Yami can give him a hand.... if he doesn't keep getting distracted that is!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe this is my first actual Yu-Gi-Oh fanfiction. It's a long time over due in all honesty. 
> 
> I would like to give a special thanks to everyone who helped this story come together:
> 
> Ascerain (http://archiveofourown.org/users/Corrosion/pseuds/Corrosion)  
> AgatheAlone (http://archiveofourown.org/users/Rori/pseuds/Rori)  
> Royal Koala (http://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousRoyalty)  
> Dogfish (http://archiveofourown.org/users/dog_fish/pseuds/theanimes)  
> Cookie2DoneWithUrShit (pending information)  
> Tyrantdk (http://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrantdk/pseuds/Tyrantdk)  
> Iratheforeteller (http://archiveofourown.org/users/kitten_8_chocolate/pseuds/kitten_8_chocolate)
> 
> Thank you all for allowing me to bounce crazy ideas off of you and for making the discord room hilarious! I had so much fun planning this story. I'm no where near done but I couldn't have even started without all of you. (Please be sure to check out all of their amazing works but they're all magical people and deserve all the kudos and bookmarks and comments.)
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys!

Yugi Mutou swallowed hard.

The tall blonde man behind the counter smirked at him, his eyes narrowed by the expression and there were very clear signs of teasing happening in three… two… one….

“Awww what's wrong Yug? Not happy to see your bud Jou? Or are you perhaps…” he poked his cheek. The smaller man swatted his hand away and glared, his tongue immediately flying out as the other finished with, “Are you upset a certain guy isn't here today?” He blushed. Of course he was upset over it and Jounouchi knew this. After all, that particular guy, a hot guy if Yugi dared to actually describe him, was one part of several reasons he kept coming back to this particular coffeeshop. The other reasons included supporting his friend who had finally landed the job after several long months of searching for one and the general ambiance of the place which seemed to be rather conductive to his thinking ability; it was a small place with two large front windows looking out onto the busy Domino street outside, letting in a lot of natural lighting. Everything was in darker colors but they weren't cold. Dark wood covered the walls and floor and greens and blues covered most of the seating. Soft jazz music played from the overhead speakers. One could argue that this place was just like any other coffee shop out there but, as Yugi would vehemently argue, it wasn't. In the last few months only, he'd been able to get more work done on his board game here than he had in previous months and that was more than enough reason to keep coming back. 

The guy was just a… bonus.

A really hot bonus.

He sighed. “You know I'm always happy to see you Jounouchi and you don't have to say that too loud. I'm not exactly trying to advertise I have a crush on a guy I don't even know.” The blond smirked. 

“Right bud. You should really go ask for his name sometime soon. It's getting old calling him 'the hot guy.’” He stood up. “How about I write your number on a cup the next time he shows up?”

“Jou!” He laughed. Yugi’s bottom lip jutted out and Jounouchi reached over to poke him again.

“Okay, okay. I won't do it.” His face softened a bit. “But I am worried about you Yug. You haven't moved on yet from…. Well…. You know and I think this would really help.” Yugi smiled softly at him, reaching out to pat his friend’s hand.

“Thanks Jou.”

“Anytime.” He scratched his cheek, a tiny bit embarrassed at having admitted his worry to his friend, before he cleared his throat, “Let me get that coffee started for you. I'll bring it out in a few moments.” He offered his thanks again and turned to go sit down at his usual spot. His face collided though with what he could only consider was a brick wall, a myriad of papers flying into the air as two people's work scattered. Yugi rubbed his nose.

“I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to be in the way,” a deep voice said. It sent a shiver up his spine at how rich and soothing it was. “Are you alright?”

“I'm fi-ack!” The last part of the word got caught in his throat when he looked up. Standing in front of him was the guy in question, staring down at him from behind a set of square-framed glasses, his golden bangs just as wild and untamable as his own. His hair, a two toned mess, was pulled back into a low ponytail. This walking god, the only thing Yugi could equate to him at the moment, had on a t-shirt, plaid overshirt, ripped skinnies, and Vans, along with some bracelets and rings to finish the look. Yugi swallowed hard. Hot Guy ™ leaned his head to the side. He quickly waved a hand to hide the blush that was creeping into his face. “Err I-I’m fine! I'm sorry for bumping into you. He-here. Let me get your papers!” Yugi stooped to gather the scattered belongings just as the other guy looked ready to say something and he squeezed his eyes for the briefest of seconds, thinking _Good job. You managed to look like a complete and total mess in front of the last person you wanted to look like that to_. He really could've beat himself up over this. Jounouchi, he was sure, was standing behind the counter laughing at him and he made a note to check his friend’s phone later for any photos he most definitely did not want making the rounds (if they hadn't already). 

A shadow crossed into his line of sight when he finally reopened his eyes. He was crouching now too, reaching out to help grab, but his brow furrowed as he looked at a certain page. More specifically, a paper from Yugi’s stack that had a bit of the overall story and some directions for his game written on it but the smaller man couldn’t tell what it was at first as the other was quickly scanning over the information, his expression shifting ever so slightly. Handing him the paper, he noted, “I think this is one of yours.” Yugi blinked. Taking it, he realized that it was in fact his, and his face paled. 

“Y-yeah it is. Thanks.” He nodded and looked around. 

“It looks like we've got our work cut out for us. Why don't we just gather these up and find somewhere to sit so we can sort through them?”

This was happening. Right? It wasn't a dream? His brain knew it was real and so did his heart which pounded a million miles a minute. The other man stood, looking at Jounouchi, “I’m going to have my usual.” He snickered. 

“Right. One round of death coming up.” Yugi’s brow furrowed.

“A round of death?” He blushed and scratched at his cheek.

“Well… let’s just say I like my coffee black and strong.” He held out a hand. “I’m Yami by the way.” He accepted it.

“Yugi.” He marveled at two things in that moment: the first was the strength of the hand that held his. The fingers were long and slender but there was no lacking in what was very clearly strength; and that explained why he felt like he had hit a brick wall. He must work out. The second thing was how smooth it was. Despite clearly doing something almost every time he was at the shop, there were no signs of calluses or cuts, just smooth, soft skin. Maybe the handshake went on for a little too long but he didn’t want to let go and he was sure that moment was going to be imprinted in his memories for the rest of his life. Yami cleared his throat.

“We better get to sorting out these papers.” Yugi blinked. Looking up, he found an odd expression coming from his eyes to be soft and kind. It sent him reeling.

“Y-Yeah. Let’s.” Their hands finally released but it left his feeling warm and tingly. Jounouchi gave Yugi a thumbs-up when Yami’s back was turned and this sent his face into a raging mess. He was so totally going to get him back. The two of them made there way to a median table- it was just halfway between their usual places, a nice compromise for the situation and the actual table itself was much larger than either of those places which would help when it came to spreading the papers out and begin to sort through them. They started out in silence. He spread his papers as he had done many times with his duel deck. 

This earned him the surprised question of, “You duel?” Yugi blinked. He hadn’t carried his duel deck with him since high school and it took a few seconds to realize what he was asking about.

“Oh! Yeah. Casually. I haven’t really duelled since high school. I used to be super into it back then; even made it through some pretty big tournaments.” Yami eyed him up and down. Yugi squirmed. Recognition dawned on the taller man’s expression as he realized who he was sitting with. 

“You’re Yugi Muto, the King of Games.” Yugi flinched. “You won the Battle City Tournament against Kaiba and the Duel Island Tournament against Pegasus!”

“Y-yeah. That’s me.” He blushed lightly, waving a hand. “I’m not the King of Games anymore. It’s been a long time since anyone called me that.” He looked down at the table, his eyes softening. “I guess you could say I’m in retirement.” Yami seemed to mull over that bit of information but eventually nodded. 

“Alright. As a fellow duelist, it’s still an honor to meet you.” He dropped his eyes to the table to start sorting through the papers. Yugi couldn’t help but wonder if that was really what he wanted to say; there was almost a tense, unspoken question hanging in the air but he swallowed his worries down. They’d only just met. There would be no way for him to know anything about him yet…. Yami held up a piece of paper. “You’re designing a game?” 

Shaking his head to come out of his thoughts, Yugi blushed again. “Y-yeah. Something I’m hoping to get manufactured and produced in the near future.” He started to reach for the paper but the other man didn’t hand it over. Instead, he held it back a bit, eyes skimming, as they had before, over the words as he took them in, his face lighting up and, only once he was done, did he look back him.

“This is really good!” He scanned the papers again, picking up another. Yami read that just as quickly. Yugi let out a soft sigh but let him keep going, choosing instead to occupy his time by sorting out his work too. He froze upon seeing the first piece of artwork. It was very clearly fanart for The Dark Magician card only the character was drawn in a completely different… time period? His skin was much darker for one thing and had on an off-white outfit accented with various golden pieces that looked nearly like armor, especially on his shoulders where they jutted out quite a bit. His head was still covered by a cloth and he wore cape which Yugi could only think _Gee. Kaiba would wear that too. For dramatic effect mind you_. Now it was his turn to hold a piece of paper up excitedly.

“You drew this?” Yami stopped looking through the game material. A faint blush came to his own cheeks. 

“I’m a freelance artist,” he admitted. “The Dark Magician is my Ace and I think he looks like my cousin a bit so I guess you could say… I thought of an AU….” He looked through the stack again and pulled out a new artwork, handing it over for the smaller man, which he took. He recognized this one too. It was the Dark Magician Girl. Just like the Dark Magician, she was drawn as if from the same world. Yugi’s eyes couldn't scan both works fast enough because each and every part of them drew him to it and sent his heart pounding with excitement the longer he examined them. “It’s a little ridiculous in all honesty and I’m pretty sure the two of them would be mad at me if they knew….”

“These are amazing,” he cut in. “I love how you’ve done these and if I was your cousin…”

“Cousins,” he corrected, “Mahad looks like the Dark Magician and Mana looks like the Dark Magician girl.”

“... cousins, I would definitely not be mad about this.” He handed over the drawings which he took and placed back into his portfolio carefully once he was sure that they weren’t damaged.

“I take that as the highest form of a compliment.” He held up another of Yugi’s papers. “But your skills are just as impressive. I’d love to hear more about this game.” He shifted nervously a bit in his seat.

“It-it’s really not….”

“If you can call my random sketches and colorings good then I can call this good too,” Yami cut him off. “Besides, I’m interested. Please?” 

Something warm rose up in Yugi’s chest and he had to fight down the surge of adrenaline that came with it. He had a lot of passions in life but this was the truest one. It was one of the few things that genuinely made him smile. It only made sense that he would get excited when someone also genuinely wanted to hear about it like Yami currently seemed to want to; his warm, ruby colored eyes sparkling with so many unspoken questions. This moment made him reel about at how beautiful they were. He’d never really seen them before. They reminded him of sunsets and jewels and for a second there, he nearly forgot what he was even doing until one of them blinked and the spell was broken. Yugi cleared his throat, “Well, you see the game’s story is this….”

He launched into a tale of ancient Egypt. Of a kind pharaoh whose destiny it was to stop the demon Zorc from taking over the world without realizing that he had already infiltrated one of his most trusted advisors. There was a thief king and mystery and monsters and so much more. The story he weaved danced in Yami’s vision; he could imagine himself sitting on the throne of the Pharaoh, using magic and monsters to stop the demon from returning, chasing fate, doing his best to protect the world he loved. The longer Yugi talked, the more the pictures became vivid. At one point, he reached for his sketch pad and drew something out, turning it to the other man. Yugi got excited. Suddenly, they found themselves drawing and planning, working together on the board game in equally excited parts. Yami was even pleased when Yugi asked if his two drawings from earlier could become characters. At another point, Jou appeared from behind the counter with their coffees (at last) but was given only the briefest of thanks by the two of them as their discussion continued. So deep was their excitement that Yugi failed to notice when said barista pulled out his phone and snapped a picture, sending it to Honda, Anzu, and Ryou with a cute message. 

Of course he sent it to Yugi later on. It only made him blush.

After what seemed like minutes, Yugi looked down at his watch. He nearly knocked the remnants of their coffees over as he stood up suddenly, his face pale. It hadn’t been minutes. It’d been hours! 

Yami blinked at him. “What’s wrong?”

“I-I’m late! Kaiba’s going to kill me!” Another blink.

“Kaiba… as in _Seto Kaiba_?” Yugi only barely nodded as he grabbed his notes (which they did sort out at some point) and his trash, running towards the door. He stopped short and turned quickly back around. Yami watched in amusement as he bowed. 

“It was an honor to meet you,” Yugi told him, “and I thank you for your help today. I’ll be sure to let Kaiba know that you helped on this; credit will be given where credit is due.” He straightened before fumbling around in his pockets for a pen and scrap piece of paper which he hastily scribbled a number on. He handed it to the artist. “Please. Send me a message so I can contact you. I want you to be paid for your time.” Yami’s face softened.

“Thank you.” He took the paper and he saw relief flash across the man’s eyes. Then worry again. A strangled noise came out of his mouth. Yugi turned and bolted, heading out the door with a hasty wave back at the two of them. Jou leaned on the counter as Yami walked up to him. “Is he always like that?” 

Jou shrugged, “Kind of.” He took the empty cup from Yami’s hand, “But if I was you, I’d get used to it.” He winked. “I get the feeling we’re going to be seeing a lot more of each other from now on.” The barista walked away to refill the cup but he definitely did not miss how red the comment turned his face.

Oh boy. Was he ever going to have fun with the two of them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the read and kudos! I had such a surge in confidence that I couldn't wait to write chapter 2. Please enjoy this as much as the first!

Yugi doubled over just short of the large double doors of the Kaiba Corporation’s front doors; after a few seconds of regaining his breath, he stood, straightened the tie around his neck and ran a hand back through his hair, trying to regain some semblance of presentability. He looked into the front of the building. It was decorated all in glass which he used to double check himself. He wore a lavender, buttoned shirt with a solid black tie, white vest, white pants and black shoes. His usual style would include bracelets and a choker but he figured Kaiba wouldn’t be too accept of his ideas if he showed up looking like he was still walking around in high school. The two had known each other for a number of years. The younger man, and CEO of the whole business, went to Yugi’s high school at least for a part of their first year before he dropped out because of the Blue Eyes fiasco; rumor had it that he had hired a private tutor for himself and he graduated within the year, giving him the chance to continue to build the company almost from the ground up since he had a lot of his father’s old industry to destroy. Now, Kaiba Corp’s logo could be found in nearly every aspect of society. There was nothing they didn’t touch except for military weaponry. More importantly, they were known for their game designs and push for the development of holographic, Solid Vision technology for the duel monsters game, a thought which made him swallow in memory. 

Dueling was how he had met Kaiba. He couldn’t help but wonder how he would respond to him today. He’d granted him a meeting but the last time they had spoken….

_“You’re quitting duel monsters? You’re giving up your title?” Yugi flinched at the sharpness of his tone. Kaiba was not one to be subtle or to beat around the bush. He’d openly acknowledged him as his only rival; the only person in the world who was better than him at the thing he loved the most and he made it his mission in life to beat him at the game, hands down, just to prove that he truly was the better person._

_Stepping down meant that this would be no more._

_Yugi’s eyes felt weary. He’d spent a lot of time in thought over this. He couldn’t stand as the King of Games anymore. Not after…._

_“I’m sorry Kaiba,” he whispered. The taller man- boy, sometimes Yugi forgot that he was a little younger than him because he had always been so advanced- reached over and grabbed his jacket, yanking him onto his tip toes._

_“Give me a reason Yugi,” he ordered. Yugi bit his bottom lip and averted his eyes. After a few seconds of silence, Kaiba released him with a sharp shove, nearly sending him to the ground as he turned, his jacket fluttering dramatically as always. “Get out Yugi. Don’t show your face to me again. No rival of mine would ever be such a coward.”_

His eyes softened at the memory. It had been by chance that fate had brought them back together again; Yugi had submitted a job application to a third party website that had immediately referred him to Kaiba Corp. Mokuba, who apparently still liked him, had hired him under his older brother’s nose and it hadn’t been until his first day nearly a year ago that they both learned the truth. Kaiba, to his credit, hadn’t fired him on the spot. Actually, he hadn’t fired him at all. Yugi kept shooting his boss side glances when they happened to be in the same room together, but, for the most part, their interactions had been professional and to the point. Kaiba hadn’t been lying when he said he no longer wanted to interact with him. 

“Yugi,” a voice cut into his thoughts. Turning, he found himself staring face to face with the younger Kaiba brother. His hair had grown out in the few years that he had known him and he was much taller; now he wore suits instead of the sleeveless jacket and striped shirt he had worn a couple of years prior and they did wonders for making him look much older than he actually was. Today’s was gray with a green shirt and white tie. Like Seto, Mokuba was a genius. A true business genius. What Kaiba didn’t want to handle, he sent him to do. Neither could survive without the other, Yugi knew. He smiled at him.

“Afternoon Mokuba.” He looked at his watch.

“Aren’t you meeting with my brother in a couple of minutes?” Yugi nodded, holding up his portfolio. 

“I am. Just got held up… meeting with a friend.” 

Mokuba raised an eyebrow, “Jounouchi right? He’s working at the coffee shop a couple of blocks from here.” Yugi blinked.

“How did….?” He smirked. Yugi’s eyes narrowed; whenever a Kaiba smirked, it was something to be concerned with. “Actually, I take it back. I don’t want to know.” 

“Only good things,” Mokuba assured him. “Just keeping track of some information for the future.” Roland, the Kaiba’s bodyguard who had been with them practically since the beginning, held the door open for the two of them and in the lobby, they parted ways with a wave. 

For some reason, Yugi couldn’t seem to get rid of the nagging suspicion that he was up to something.

Something he should be very worried about.

*****

“Mr. Kaiba is waiting for you in his office,” the receptionist told him when the elevator finally opened. Yugi swallowed hard and nodded his thanks. She gave him a gentle smile and a soft “Good luck” before walking away from her desk to finish whatever paperwork Kaiba had managed to push off onto her. He steeled himself once alone. Pushing the door inward, he found the room to look as exactly as he imagined as it to look; bare except for the basics and wide windows that allowed him to scan the whole horizon of the city.

He was greeted with only one response, “You’re late.”

Seto Kaiba was a tall man with a sharp face and features, long limbs, and possibly the most intense “IDGAF” expression in the world. At only eighteen years old, he of course had long since mastered the look of getting his opponents to quiver before him and usually it worked, except that today he was staring down Yugi who had more than once shut that expression down. The two faced each other for a moment in silence. Kaiba, who’s long fingers had been laced in front of his face, untangled them to motion to a chair across from his desk which Yugi sank into immediately. He leaned back in his chair. 

Yugi cleared his throat, “Sorry. I got held up actually designing the game with a… friend.” Kaiba’s eyebrow shot up.

“The mutt can think?” It took a second for realization to dawn on his face. 

“You do know I have more friends than Jounouchi,” he deadpanned at him, sliding the portfolio his way, “and he’s not a mutt.” Kaiba took the folder. 

“Whatever.” Yugi sat back in his chair and waited. Several minutes passed as Kaiba went through every inch of what was handed to him, the drawings and directions, the over all story. Eventually he closed the folder and sat back in his chair. Yugi couldn’t help but hold his breath. Finally, he spoke, “This game is incomplete.” He bristled.

“I know it is,” he returned. “I’ve still got the ending to figure out as well as some of the characters to design and their backgrounds. I’m still also trying to work out how the battle between the Pharaoh and Zorc should be triggered by the players plus….” Kaiba held up a hand. Yugi stopped immediately. 

He placed his hands in front of his face. “Two weeks.” The amethyst-eyed man blinked.

“What?”

“I’m giving you two weeks,” Kaiba repeated, tossing the portfolio back at him. Yugi just barely caught it before it hit the floor and scattered. “That’s it. Finalize it and return. If you meet that challenge then I will personally approve the game for production.” Yugi’s face lit up.

“Really?” Kaiba narrowed his eyes.

“I just said it didn’t I? Now leave.” Yugi stood, bowing to him once. He turned on his heels, his heart fluttering a million miles a minute, but, before he could open the door, he remembered something and turned back around. Kaiba had already picked up another document. He only raised an eyebrow when he found him still standing there. “What now?”

“You saw the artwork in here right,” he confirmed. He dropped the paper he was reading a bit.

“Yeah? What of it?” 

“I’d like for the person who drew them to be hired as my partner on this project.” He said nothing. Yugi licked his lips, “He was the one I was talking to today about the game. He helped a lot and I trust his talents. I think he’d be a good edition to it and….” 

“Alright enough,” Kaiba cut off. Without another glance towards him, he waved him out of the room. “Consider him hired. I’ll have Mokuba get the details from you about how to contact him.” Elation lit his face up again, causing the game designer to bow to him several more times in furious succession.

“Thank you so much Kaiba! We’ll have that game back to you in two weeks for sure!” He only grunted as Yugi made his way out the door, at last. He was practically skipping to the elevator, giving the receptionist a friendly farewell, and once in the confines of the glass case, did he pull out his phone. There were several messages on there, many from his friends who were asking him how his “date” had gone (he knew he should’ve strangled Jounouchi when he had the chance), and there was a number present that he most definitely did not recognize and he opened it.

It was a simple message that only read: _Hi! This is Yami. I guess you have my number now. Feel free to contact me when you need to._

Simple. Easy. Straight to the point. Yet, it still made his cheeks warm a bit to read it and he couldn’t help but look back over it a few more times before he sent back: _Great! I got good news and bad news for you. Can I call you?_ His heart started to speed up but before he could rethink the message, he hit “send.”

He released his breath. 

Suddenly, it began to ring.

Yugi nearly dropped his phone with a startled cry but when he managed to regain control over it, he answered with a breathy, "Hello?"

"Yugi? Are you alright? You sound out of breath?" A blush creeped up his face. Even from a distance, Yami still had the ability to make him feel like a total dork and he'd only managed to talk to the man twice! "Yugi? Are you there?"

"Yeah I'm here," he coughed, clearing his throat. "Sorry. I got surprised and nearly dropped my phone is all." He could hear him chuckle on the other end. Yugi wanted to scream into the void about how embarrassed he was to admit that. 

"I'm glad you're alright then," Yami eventually returned. Pause. "You said something about good and bad news?" Yugi smiled. 

"Yeah! Two pieces of good news actually. First, Kaiba's sort of approved the game!"

"Congratulations," he returned warmly. Pause again. "You said sort of." Yugi flinched.

"Well, that's where the other news comes in. I'm going to need to give your number to the second-in-command here. Kaiba's okayed you to help on the project... if you want." He floundered. "I know I said I'd see if he would pay you and I thought that I would really like to work with you again since you helped out so much this morning and you had some really good ideas and your talents are amazing but the only way I could see it happening is if you were hired by Kaiba Corp so I kind of asked him if he would hire you and he said yes but his brother is going to be the one to handle it and...."

"Yugi, Yugi. Slow down." He took a few deep breaths as Yami soothed him. Eventually, his mind and heart recollected themselves. Once calm, Yami told him, "Everything's alright. I'm not offended and I thank you. I'm in-between commissions anyway. I'd be happy to work with you on this project." Yugi bit his bottom lip.

"Really?"

"Really." A smile widened across his face. 

"I guess that makes us partners now uh?" He could feel Yami smile too.

"Indeed it does.... Aibou." The way he said the final word sent a shiver up his spine. "I look forward to working with you." Yugi nodded.

"Same." A third pause.

"Yugi," Yami started slowly, "What's the bad news?" He blinked, having nearly forgotten. He licked his lips.

"How do you feel about tight deadlines?" 

Yami hesitated, "I find them challenging but sometimes worth the experience. Why?" 

The elevator came to a halt on the ground floor. A robotic voice announced it as such and opened the doors and as he stepped out, Yugi told him, "Because we only have two weeks to finish the game or Kaiba won't fully approve it." 

"Then we better get to work," Yami noted. He could hear some shuffling in the background, supposedly as the other man went to gather his materials. "I'll meet you at the coffee shop in an hour."

"Right. An hour. See you then." 

"See you." The phones disconnected. Yugi's heart was doing straight somersaults in his chest.

Wait until Jounouchi got wind of this.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think it's about time to start that Puppyshipping boat don't you? 
> 
> Thanks to everyone who has read and commented so far! It means the world to me and I can't help but want to write because of it. ^..^
> 
> Enjoy!

The shop was full of life when Yugi finally made it through the building’s doors. Jou was busy with a couple of other employees that had come in the time since he had left for his meeting and he only managed to give him the briefest of hellos. He returned it with a wide grin as he motioned off to his left. Turning, Yugi found Yami sitting at his usual spot. It was a smaller table with a hanging light above it and hidden sort of in an alcove and as he walked towards it, his face flamed in memory as he thought back to a couple of months prior, when he had first spotted Yami.

 _Jounouchi looked good in a blue apron. He smiled brightly over the counter at Yugi as he stepped into the shop; it was a slow day as most of them were which was not spectacular for the first day but not completely a bad thing. “Hey you Yug! Thanks for droppin’ in.”_

_“Of course I’d come to support my best friend on his first day on the job,” the other chirped, leaning on the counter. Jou nodded._

_“Not that there’s much to support right now. It’s really just you and that guy over in the corner.” Yugi blinked. Guy? Wasn’t he the only one here? He turned his head, looking for another human body and when he didn’t spot him, Jou laughed and gently grabbed his friend’s chin, turning him to the left. He was sitting at a small table. In one hand he held a pencil. That hand moved every now and then across the paper that he had in front of him,his hair was tied back out of his face in a low ponytail but there didn’t seem to be anyway to tame the golden bangs that haloed his face. Yugi couldn’t see the color of his eyes at this distance. There was something about this man; something that made his heart start to flutter out of control. His face warmed. Jounouchi released his chin. Then he snorted upon seeing the expression on his friend’s face. “Why Mr. Mutou. Is that a blush I detect?”_

_“What? No! Of course not.”_

_Jounouchi blinked, “No way Yug. You really are…!” He started laughing loudly which caused the shorter man to turn and reach up, trying to stop him from catching the third man’s attention. Once his hands covered his mouth, he shot a quick glance back. The man hadn’t looked up. Yugi’s stomach flip-flopped._

_Oh gods._

_He didn’t need…. A crush. This was ridiculous! How could someone crush on a complete stranger and on the first day? Is this what they meant by love at first sight?_

“Yugi,” Yami called. He smiled as he was waved over, sitting in the seat right opposite him but grunted when someone bumped his shoulder. They turned with a hasty apology before disappearing out of his sight. Yami shook his head. “Sorry about this. This was the only table open when I arrived.” Yugi looked around.

“It sure is crowded in here.” He nodded.

“I think they’re running a new promotion or something. A ‘Cup of Greed’ or something like it. I only briefly looked at the sign when I was coming in but people are freaking out about it.” He snorted.

“With as popular as Duel Monsters is, I’m not surprised.” He looked down at the sketches in front of him. “Did you come up with any new character designs?” Yami shook his head.

“No. I’ve been waiting on you before I tried to insert any more into your game. What kind of partner would I be if I stole your brain-child from you?” 

“A clever one in all honesty,” Yugi sighed. “I was racking my brain the whole way over trying to figure out this ending and so far, I’ve got nothing.” He hummed lightly, placing a slender finger on his chin. 

“Can I see your notes on it again?” 

“Sure thing.” Yugi handed him the first couple of pages of the storyline and gameplay. Yami’s eyes quickly scanned over them once more. After a few seconds of silent debating, he handed them back. “I was thinking,” Yugi started, “that one would have to collect all of the seven millenium items.” 

“Wouldn’t that work better as a way to win the game after Zorc has been summoned and the battle has been initiated?” He paused.

“You’re right. So the winner of the game is the one who can collect all of the Millenium tokens off the board.” He nodded. Turning his notebook around, he showed him a new design.

“Right and what if- hey!” Someone knocked into his arm this time. Thankfully there was no coffee or other beverage spilled but they turned with a hasty apology to him before shoving their way through the crowd. Yami shook his head, “Anyway, I was thinking that….”

“What,” Yugi screamed. The crowd had suddenly grown rather restless and loud as Jounouchi stood on top of the counter practically screaming for them to form a decent line and wait their turn. They surged forward. Yugi watched in horror as his friend fell. “What in the world is going on?” 

“I don’t know,” Yami returned, his hands now covering his ears. He was just barely able to guess at what his partner was saying to him. “We should probably go somewhere else. I can’t think here.” He flinched as he dropped his hands, trying to gather up his belongings as quickly and safely as he could. Yugi followed suit. Together, they stood, pushing their way through the crowd until they were finally out on the streets of Domino; they panted as if they had been running for sometime. They eyed each other before bursting into a fit of giggles. How ridiculous this situation seemed to be! Yami was the first to catch his breath. As he wiped a tear out of the corner of his eye, he stated, “Well that was…. Exciting.” 

“You’ve got a weird definition of exciting,” Yugi commented, straightening as well.

He pointed back over his shoulder. “You don’t think surviving that chaos isn’t something to be excited about?”

“.... Fair point.” He ran a hand through his hair. “Now where to? We could probably go to my grandpa’s shop but it’s clear on the other side of Domino.” Yami paused and Yugi swore that there was a faint blush to his cheeks. 

“If- If you’re alright with it,” he stuttered out, “My apartment isn’t that far from here. My cousins are still probably at work so it’ll at least be a little bit quiet so we can think.” Yugi stared at him in shock. Yami fidgeted, running a hand over the back of his neck, and looking down at his shoe which he had the toe of in the ground, twisting it a bit as a sort of distraction from making eye contact with him. He looked… nervous. Really nervous. In all the months that he had spent watching him, Yugi had never seen such a reaction on his face; only pleasant smiles and sort of distant, dreamy gazes when in thought or a serious, concentrated one when he finally found the inspiration he needed to make a picture come to life. It was cute to say the least. A soft smile crossed his own.

“Are you sure? I mean… I don’t think I’d be comfortable taking someone I just met in the morning to my apartment.” Yami froze. 

“I didn’t…. I guess it is a bit odd uh,” he mused. Yugi chuckled. 

“A bit.” 

“But for what it’s worth,” he added, adjusting his bag on his shoulder, “I trust you and I get the feeling you were going to be over there eventually anyway. Especially if the crowd keeps getting this bad.” 

“Only if you’re sure.” Yami nodded.

“I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life.” He started off down the sidewalk but Yugi found himself frozen in place. His eyes were wide, heart pounding loudly in his ears, palms beginning to sweat. What did that mean???? Maybe he was reading too much into it, into everything, but did he… did he maybe stand a chance with him? Could that be a real thing? He gave his head a sharp shake to wake himself up and he took off running down the sidewalk to catch up with the longer legged man who laughed and made a short remark of his own height which prompted Yugi to stick his tongue out at him, causing another fit of laughter. 

Meanwhile, neither of them were very much aware of the person who could only be described as a boy, watching them walk down the sidewalk.

“Hmmm a new game design uh?” He downed the last of his coffee and tossed the now empty cup over his shoulder. It landed with a soft thud on the concrete. He stalked away, a smirk and a plan coming to his mind.

*****

Jounouchi let out a tired sigh as he leaned on the handle of the broom that had been thrusted into his hands as soon as the crowds had thinned. There was chaos everywhere. Trash littered the ground both inside and out and he and the rest of the employees had set about to the dutiful task of cleaning every square inch. The soft jazz music coming from overhead helped to calm his anger. He really hoped the boss wasn’t planning on continuing this promotion; he wasn’t sure how many more crowds like that he could handle. 

The bell over the door tingled. He stood up, starting to sweep again, and without looking back, he called out, “Welcome!” 

Someone humphed. “An appropriate job for a mutt I see.” Jounouchi’s shoulders tensed and he had to fight the urge to snap the broom handle in half. There was only one smug mouth in the world that would make him that angry that quickly….

He spun. Standing right in the doorway was Seto Kaiba. He wore his signature white jacket that fanned out behind him dramatically and his usual black turtleneck shirt and dark pants and his gaze was as sharp as always. His posture screamed “business” but his face screamed “PUNCH ME.” Jou bit his lip. “Well if it ain’t Seto Kaiba himself. And what does this humble shop owe the pleasure of this visit for?” Before he could respond, a face appeared from behind him and it lit up instantly which also helped to better his own mood as he recognized Mokuba. “Mokuba! It’s been a while. How are you?” 

“Pretty good,” he answered, stepping around his brother. Seto only sneered and went to sit down. Mokuba smiled apologetically. “Sorry about that.” He raised a hand, “Seto had an issue with a rival game company come up today. It kind of set him on edge.” Mokuba straightened. “I figured he needed to get away from the office for a bit.” 

Jou had to fight the urge to ask him _So you brought him to where I, of all people, work? That’s brilliant._

Instead, he stated, “You really care for your big bro. You’re a good guy Mokuba.” He patted him on the shoulder instead of rubbing his head like he was a little kid and whether the younger boy knew it or not, he seemed to grow an inch taller with the praise. Jou picked up the broom. “What can I get started for you two then?”

“Anything that isn’t dog food,” Kaiba retorted. Jou could feel his blood pressure starting to rise. 

“Nii-sama,” Mokuba scolded. Kaiba didn’t look the least bit concerned. He did continue to glare Jou down until Mokuba cleared his throat and caught the blond’s attention again. “He’ll take a decaf coffee, no cream or sugar, and I’ll have green tea.” 

“Would you like anything to eat?” Jou pointed to the bakery display. “You’ll have to forgive how ugly the things are. The baker likes to experiment in designs but I’ve not met the guy yet so I can’t tell ya why. Everyone swears by them though.” Mokuba flinched when he saw them. They were indeed ugly. 

“No thanks. We’ll just take the drinks.” He nodded. He couldn’t blame the guy; he doubt he’d want to eat after seeing those things either. After the exchange was made, Jou set to work on the drinks and he had to fight more urges to spit in Kaiba’s cup. His anger in most part was coming from the other man as he overheard words like “mutt” and “dog” and “pup” repeated throughout his conversation with Mokuba who looked mortified and like he would kill his own brother. Finally, they were done. Jou walked out behind the counter and sat Mokuba’s cup down but slammed Kaiba’s without breaking it.

He managed out a tense, “Enjoy.” _Now get out_ he thought as he left. Mokuba sighed as he walked away. 

“Hey mutt,” Kaiba called. Jou froze in his tracks and his patience went out the window. He turned, ready to tell him off and to get out (who cared if he got fired) but he found himself almost face to face with him as he had stood. Kaiba moved past him. “This coffee is almost decent. You might actually stand a chance.”

It was official.

Jounochi.exe ceased to function.

His mouth dropped open and eyes went wide as he watched the brothers leave the store. Mokuba turned, giving him a little wave through the window. Once they were gone, he closed his mouth.

Had Kaiba almost actually complimented him?????

He shook his head and put his palm to his forehead.

Wait until Yugi got a load of this!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit slow. I'm so sorry for it.

The apartment complex that they walked up to, only a few blocks away from the coffee shop itself, was pretty new. It didn’t look any different from the buildings around it, tall and plain in general, but there was something about the sense of it that screamed “new” to Yugi and he whistled when he got a proper look at it. Yami was still blushing. 

Yeah. This was happening.

“We live on the fifth floor,” he stated, walking up the short number of stairs to the double doors at the top. Yugi followed. Butterflies twisted in both his heart and stomach but he swallowed them down; this was definitely not the time or place to be getting the crushies. “It’s not spectacular but it’s home.”

“You live with your cousins right,” Yugi asked. Yami nodded and licked his lips.

“Yeah. Mahad and Mana. They’re siblings and my father’s brother’s children.” He held the door open for him. Yugi scooted past him quickly so he didn’t have to stand there holding the door with a hasty thanks. Once both of them were in, he nodded to the stairs. “I usually take the stairs. Is that alright?” He smiled. 

“Yes! Of course.” Yugi wasn’t much of a fitness geek but he also wasn’t completely out of shape.

He hoped. 

By the time they reached the fifth floor, he was winded but trying to not look like it because, dear god, the last thing he needed was to look like that much of a wimp in front of Yami. To his credit, the artist hadn’t even broken a sweat. He held the door open again for Yugi and once they were both on the long hallway, he led the way down to the right before stopping at the last door available; the number read fifty-one which he made sure to not forget. Yami fumbled with his keys. The purple-eyed man watched with some amusement as he struggled, noting the slight edge of nervousness that radiated off of him, and it brought a soft smile to his face to see that he wasn’t the only one experiencing butterflies. Finally, he found the right key. 

“Sorry,” he started, pushing the door open, “about the mess. All of us have been busy.” The apartment didn’t look that messy to Yugi. If anything, it looked neat and orderly. The room they stepped into was a wide living room complete with enough seating for a small party. There was a couch and a couple of recliners facing a small TV and a coffee table in between them and several pictures on the walls nearest to them on the right. On one wall, there were two windows which allowed the setting sun to filter in orange light. It was under the window on the left that Yugi noticed quite a few unfinished pieces of art. 

“If you consider this messy, then there’s no way you’ll ever be able to visit my place,” he teased. Yami blinked but responded with a faint chuckle. 

“Maybe messy was a bit of an exaggeration. Mahad usually gets mad at me for not organizing my supplies but he’s been so busy, I haven’t been fussed at lately.” He smirked. “I’ll take it where I can.” He motioned to the coffee table. “Why don’t you go ahead and set up everything there? I’ll go get us some drinks.”

“Sure thing,” Yugi chirped. Yami walked into a door off to the right which he assumed was the kitchen as Yugi moved around the couch to set the papers on the table. Once everything was ready, he found himself looking around. His heart was no longer racing (from nerves, not the stairs of course) and he couldn’t help but feel that the place emminated a feeling of warmth and comfort as his eyes wandered a little more. There was a wall of shelves just behind the couches and to the left. He could see everything from a wide variety of reference books to pictures. It was one of these that caught his attention. In the photo were three people: one very clearly Yami who stood next to a young woman who had her arms around the necks of both him and the tall, exasperated man on her other side. Like him, they had darker colored skin but their hair was not tri-colored or seemingly pointed; it was a slightly darker shade of brown than their skin. The girl smiled brightly while the two of them seemed to give a weary expression. It made him chuckle. What also caught his eye about this photo was the background and, moving off the couch for a closer look, he found it to be the three pyramids of Giza. 

“My father is Egyptian,” Yami’s voice cut in. Yugi spun, red flaring to his cheeks. He hadn’t meant to appear nosy or to be caught staring but the other man was moving as if there was nothing wrong with this situation. He sat their drinks around the paperwork carefully. “In fact, his whole side of the family hails from there but they immigrated here before my birth.” He nodded. “The man there is Mahad; he’s my oldest cousin. The girl is his sister Mana.” 

Yugi looked back at the picture, “The three of you look very close.” He nodded.

“Like siblings instead of cousins.” Yugi nodded, turning back to face him before finally moving back to his seat.

“So what brought your family to Japan?” Yami tensed. Yugi didn’t miss the motion or the changed expression that crossed his face but he did his best to hide it, clearing his throat. 

“My parents met when my mother was visiting Egypt on holiday. He loved her enough to follow her home since she was the primary caretakers of her own parents.”

It was a lie. Yugi knew it. If not a lie, then at least a half-truth but the other half of it seemed to make him nervous so, he accepted it. “That’s pretty neat.” Yami’s shoulders relaxed.

“They were so much in love.” A sort of sadness crossed his expression. “She passed away shortly after my birth but my father has never stopped talking about her.” Without thinking, Yugi reached out, gently placing a hand on his shoulder which caused him to turn his head. Shock crossed it now, making that the third or fourth new expression on his face in the last ten minutes, he noted with amusement.

“I’m sorry. I know how hard that is. I didn’t mean to make you think of something sad.” Yami shook his head.

“Don’t worry about it. I’ve gotten used to talking about her.” He shifted a bit then which caused Yugi to drop his hand. He cleared his throat. “Anyway, we should get working on the game before my cousins arrive or we’re never going to get any peace. Where do you want to begin?” Yugi hummed. He reached across a table to a piece of paper that had the title “The End” on it. 

“Let’s start here. I’ve been thinking since we left the shop and I like the idea of Zorc being triggered before the collection of the Millenium Items because then….”

They spent a couple of hours in heavy conversation. Their ideas went back and forth and the orange light from the window eventually faded away which caused Yami to get up at one point to turn on the actual lights. He then went to get them more drinks. Yugi rubbed his eyes. Glancing at his phone, he found a message from Jounouchi on it (he’d read it later) and a missed call from Grandpa which made him swear; he’d forgotten to turn his volume back on after his meeting with Kaiba and he’d been in so deep with the game planning that, well. He rubbed his eyes again. Hitting redial, he stood and walked towards the window, staring out on the cityline which sparkled in the evening dim and after a few rings, he finally picked up.

“Hello, Kame Game shop,” a slightly wheezened voice answered.

“Hey Grandpa. Sorry I missed your call.”

“That’s alright Yugi! I figured you were busy with work. I just wanted to see if you were going to make it home for dinner.” He looked at a nearby clock on the wall. Yikes. It was about that time. He moved away from the window, starting to grab his papers and put them in their folder. Yami returned with a confused look on his expression.

“Yeah, I was a bit busy,” he answered. “Kaiba wants my game finished in the next two weeks and I was talking to my new partner on the project about it. I think we’re done for the night though. I’ll be home as soon as I can.” Grandpa hummed.

“Well alright then. I’ll go ahead and start dinner. Be safe on your way home.” 

“I will. See you soon Grandpa.” The older man returned the expression and they hung up. Yami had returned to his seat. 

“I’m guessing you’re heading home.” Yugi nodded, putting his phone in his pocket before finishing gathering his papers. 

“Yeah. Grandpa’s making dinner and I need to get there to make sure he doesn’t hurt himself.” Yami hummed. 

“What about the rest of your family?” Yugi froze and he blinked. A sad smile crossed the young man’s face.

“We’re it,” he confirmed. “My parents died in a plane crash when I was younger; Grandpa’s been my only family since then.” He sighed. “But we’re alright. As long as we have each other.” He looked up. Yami was staring at him but the expression on his face was soft, kind, and burning a hole straight into his heart which was now pounding like crazy. He fought, and lost, to the red blush that crossed his face. Yugi swallowed hard. Turning his face away and shuffling the papers faster, he asked him, “A-anyway, you’re going to work on designing those characters we discussed right?”

Yami slowly blinked. “Of course. I can possibly get one or two done tonight for your approval tomorrow… if you would like to meet with me again that is.”

He chuckled, standing. “We’re partners now,” Yugi confirmed, holding out a hand. Yami looked at it before smiling again and taking it, giving him a firm shake; he then stood but didn’t let him go. 

Yugi wasn’t sure how one could get drunk on a person but the longer they stood there, the dizzier he became. His breathing hitched. Yami broke the contact first, taking his hand gently from Yugi’s to run it through his bangs. “I’ll walk you down. It’s the least I can do.” He paused. “In fact, I could… walk you home?” Yugi’s eyes went wide and he quickly waved a hand in front of his face. 

“Th-that’s alright,” he stuttered out. “Jounouchi’s going to meet me at the coffee shop and we’ll walk home together. Besides, we’re going to need to catch a bus!” The other man paused but nodded. 

He must have forgotten that Yugi had mentioned that earlier.

“Alright then but I’m still walking you down.” 

“That I do not mind,” he confirmed. Together, they left out of the apartment and several, too-short minutes later, Yugi was walking down the sidewalk, quick glances back revealing that Yami was still watching him until he finally turned a corner. The walk didn’t help his cheeks and neither did seeing Jou standing outside waiting for him. The taller man greeted him with a wave but froze, a sly grin crossing his expression. Teasing commencing in three… two… one….

“Yug! You look pretty happy,” he noted. 

He bit his bottom lip. “Considering I went to my crush’s apartment and didn’t meltdown? Yeah I’d say I’m happy.” Jou gasped, covering his cheeks with his hands.

“What?! You went to his apartment??? Look at you,” he teased. He playfully bumped his shoulder as they started walking towards the bus station. “Didn’t you just start talking to him today? Boy, you’re moving fast Yug!”

“Nothing like that happened and you know it,” he grunted, pushing him away. Jounouchi laughed. 

“I know. You’re not that kind of dude. Anyway, how’d it go?”

“We made some good progress which is fantastic because, get this, Kaiba wants this game done in two weeks!” The blond stopped walking. Yugi kept moving until he realized this and he turned around, finding that Jou was standing still, fists clenched and eyes blazing. “Jou? What’s wrong?”

“I knew I should’ve punched him in the face earlier,” he practically growled. Yugi blinked. 

“Wait, you said earlier. As in when you were working earlier?” He gasped. “Kaiba came to the shop?” 

“Two weeks! Who gives a deadline like that for all the work you’ve done!”

“Hey Jou. Did Kaiba come in earlier to the shop or not?”

“That’s so completely not fair to you Yugi and knowing you, you probably agreed to it!”

“I did but the game’s almost done anyway. Besides, Yami’s helping since he’s a freelance artist and Kaiba has technically agreed hire him. Now answer my question!” Jou turned his head, tisking. 

“Yeah he did.” Yugi’s mouth dropped. 

When he gathered himself again, he managed to ask, “Was… was Mokuba with him?” He shrugged and started walking again. 

“Yeah. Why?” Yugi started walking with him. His mind started racing; so Mokuba was up to something and apparently it involved his brother and Jounouchi but he couldn’t place exactly what it was he was up to. He ended up shaking his head at the question. 

“No reason. I just haven’t seen him in a while.” Jou shrugged. 

“He forced him on a break. Something about a rival game company or something. You don’t know anything about it do you?” Yugi shook his head.

“I haven’t heard anything.” 

Jou ran a hand through his hair. “I don’t know why Yug but I got a bad feeling about that. Kaiba looked pretty mad about the whole thing.” This made him nodded his head. It was pretty unnerving news. After all, Kaiba Corps was the top of the line for pretty much everything and if Kaiba was being annoyed by it, then who knew exactly what was going to happen. They had finally reached the bus stop in enough time to catch their ride and thirty minutes later, they were climbing off on the other side of Domino; their conversation moved back to Yugi’s game which made him a bit excited to speak about since Yami had helped him out so much again. Round three of teasing began then too. It had to be a record for Jou. He also made sure to ask him in detail about Yami- like his name for one thing (he’d only mentioned it in passing), his drawings and job, and how happy Yugi must be to finally have a reason to get to talk to him (he’d gotten his number after all and and they were scheduled to meet again!). Yugi couldn’t get the blush to disappear off his face. Shortly after, they parted ways for the evening. 

He arrived home in time to help his grandfather finish dinner. That night, he stayed up pretty late, falling asleep on his desk, but his dreams were pleasant.

Yami looked good wearing gold and finery, ruling over Egypt like a true Pharaoh should.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this story is starting to spiral out of control. Here's to hoping I crash land alright!

**Days Remaining Until Deadline: 13**

Jounouchi wanted to scream. 

He couldn’t though because he was very obviously at work and screaming when there were a bunch of patrons in the store wouldn’t look good and, well, he really couldn’t afford to lose this job, not while he was still trying to pay rent on his own and all that. He couldn’t bother Shizuka, since she was just starting at the university in her hometown, or his mother, who lived with her and was already helping her pay part of her tuition. Besides, he could never see himself living anywhere else besides Domino. It’s where all of his friends were after all.

… On second thought, maybe he could live in a prison. Especially because he was considering a homicide. 

He gritted his teeth, forcing out between them, “Welcome back _sir_. What can I get started for you today?”

Seto Kaiba scanned him up and down before humphing, “Anything other than that trash you served me last time.” 

_‘Didn’t you compliment it you asshole,’_ Jou thought. He cleared his throat. Still forcing the words out, he asked again, “Of course sir. What can I get started for you then?”

The bell over the door chimed a bit as someone came in. Yugi had to blink, then rub his eyes at the scene in front of him. There stood… his boss? What in the world…? He looked around again to make sure he wasn’t imagining anything. Nope. Everyone else in the room looked completely terrified and awed as they recognized the young face of Kaiba Corps’ very own CEO who was standing in the middle of this no-name coffee shop and having a standoff with his best friend who looked like he was planning a homicide at any second. Someone approached him from his left. He flinched in surprise before finding Yami standing there. A quick glance over revealed a set of deep, dark under circles, a slumped posture, and hair that looked like it hadn’t been probably brushed this morning. He raised an eyebrow at him. “Morning Yami. You look… good?” The other waved a hand before covering his yawn. 

“Morning and you don’t have to lie to me. I forgot to go to bed last night.” Yugi’s brow furrowed.

“How do you forget to go to bed?” He shrugged.

“Stayed up working on the two characters we talked about. Forgot to go.” He yawned again. “If it makes you feel any better, Mahad threatened to skin me alive when he found me still up this morning.” Yugi pursed his lips. 

“It doesn’t but don’t do that again. I need you well rested.” He nodded his head. “So… what’s going on here?” Yami shrugged.

“Don’t know. Mr. CEO himself rolled up in here after I did and they’ve been staring each other down,” he pretended to look at his non-existent watch, “for the last five minutes.” Yugi paled.

“Oh dear Ra,” he swore. “My friend is going to either kill or be killed.” He started to walk forward but a gentle hand on his shoulder prevented him from going any further. He froze. Eyeing Yami, he asked, “Why are you stopping me?” He smirked.

“Don’t know. Seems like this is going to be fun. Let’s watch for a bit.” 

“This is not the….”

“I am not a mutt you arrogant rich kid!!!!” They snapped their attention back to the counter like everyone else in the store did. Kaiba was smirking. Jou looked absolutely livid. His face was starting to turn a bit red. The slightly taller man had a finger up to his ear as if to direct the voice of the barista there.

“What? I couldn’t hear you over the barking. Now be a good mutt and get my order ready.” 

“Who’s barkin’? I’m talkin’ right to you you jerk!” Jou looked ready to come over the counter at him. Kaiba didn’t seem too bothered by it. Yugi had enough and he pulled himself away from Yami, walking up to place himself in between the two of them. There was a gasp from some of the other people. He smiled brightly to Jounouchi.

“Morning Jou! Can I get my usual,” he asked calmly. There was an underlying tone that went between the two of them of _Please don’t kill my boss. My job is kind of on the line._ Jounouchi seemed to deflate instantly. 

He sighed, before calmly stating, “Hey Yug. I’ll get that made up for you right away.” He narrowed his eyes, “After I get this jerk his coffee.” Seto didn’t respond. After Yugi paid, he walked off to do the three orders he had (he hadn’t made Yami’s drink yet and boy, wait until the man got it into his system) and while he did, the shorter man turned to his boss. 

“I didn’t expect you to be a regular here.” Kaiba huffed.

“I’m not. It was on my way so I stopped in.” Yugi tilted his head. 

“On your way? Do you have a meeting?” 

“I don’t think I have to explain myself to an _employee_.” He shrugged. 

“You don’t but you know I’m always willing to help….”

“Thanks but no thanks,” he snapped. “I’ve not needed your help before so don’t expect me to come begging for it now.” He looked over his shoulder. A quick nod back directed Yugi’s eyes towards Yami who was pretty much in the same spot he left him; only, he was standing taller, his eyes staring at the two of them, and he was giving off a pretty hostile aura. Kaiba snickered. “Your boyfriend is a bit possessive.” 

Yugi blushed, turned back to the counter, and coughed, trying to hide his embarrassment. “He’s not my boyfriend,” he quickly clarified. “He’s the one I asked you to hire yesterday. Yami.” Kaiba eyed him again. 

Yugi swore he saw some static electricity pass between the two of them. 

And not in the good way.

He was also pretty sure the words of _I’d like to beat your face in_ and _You’re welcomed to try_ silently went through that electricity but he couldn’t be a hundred percent sure. What he was sure about though was that his two friends were going to get him into a world of trouble if they didn’t knock it off. Yugi cleared his throat again. “Sir, is there anything you needed from me today at the office?” Kaiba reluctantly broke eye contact to face him. 

“Why? You planning on skipping out on work for a date?” 

“Not at all. I was planning to work on that game we discussed,” he replied evenly. 

“Right,” he snickered. “Don’t bother coming back until you have that damn thing created. I don’t care where or how you get it done Mutou. Just do it.” 

“Yes sir,” he chirped. 

Before he could say anything else, Jou called out behind the counter, “I’ve got a tar monster ready for Yami.” The two of them blinked. Yami, who moved when called, had a smirk on his lips as he reached for the offered cup. Jounouchi shook his head. “Man, I don’t see how you can drink that much caffeine and still be alive.” He raised the cup in a mock toast.

“Don’t worry. This monster is tame.” He shook his head again.

“I can’t believe I have to make that for you.”

“What? It’s just six shots.” Jou snorted.

“Yeah, of espresso dude. That’s straight, concentrated, _caffeine_.”

“Yami, did you just say _six shots_ at once?” He turned, the cup paused mid-sip as he found Yugi, and even Kaiba, staring at him in shock. He shrugged. 

“I like my coffee effective.” 

“You sure you want him to help you on this project,” Kaiba asked Yugi, “because it sounds like he’ll overdose on caffeine.” Yami’s eyes narrowed.

“I’ll do no such thing.”

“Yami, please play nice _with our boss_ ,” Yugi forced out through gritted teeth, “and please stop drinking that.” He stuck out his tongue and took another sip. Yugi groaned. “Great. My partner is going to die and I’m going to be stuck trying to get this thing together in the next thirteen days.” Yami’s face softened.

“Don’t worry aibou. I promise to be there to help.” He raised his cup again. “Just pumped full of energy to make it.” 

“... Why does that not make me feel any better?” Jounouchi snickered. Yugi turned in enough time to see him drop his phone and he glared at him. He whistled innocently as he handed out the last two coffees. Kaiba humphed.

“About time. This mutt takes too long. The owner should fire him.” Jou glared this time.

“Thanks for your feedback _sir. Have a nice day_.” They stared each other down again. Kaiba, not being one to give in, didn’t move until his phone rang, and with a flourish of his obnoxiously long jacket, he spun on his heels without a second word to anyone. Once he was out of the building, a sigh of relief ran throughout the store. The usual, comfortable vibe returned. Jou motioned Yugi over. “Dude, you better keep an eye on your partner,” he cautioned. Yugi raised an eyebrow. He motioned to the cup the other was nursing with deep swallows by now. “I put six shots of espresso in that thing. Six Yug. That’s not natural. Plus, one of the guys I work with says he’s known to order a second the same way; the boss has put a ban on any of us selling him more than two. Something about ‘nobody is dying in my shop.’” He leaned on the counter, a mischievous grin crossing his face. “We should name it.” Yugi blinked.

“What?”

“That… demon he’s drinking. We should name it.” Yugi’s face twisted in confusion.

“Why exactly are we doing that?”

Jou smirked, “For two reasons Yug: one, it’ll be hilarious. Two, it’ll confuse the hell out of anyone who doesn’t know how Yami takes his coffee.” He snickered and rolled his eyes. Such a Jounouchi thing to do. “Got any suggestions?” He thought for a moment.

“The only name I can think of… is Zorc from my game.” The blond slammed his fist on the counter. 

“Sold!” He winked. “The next time he orders one, I’m calling it that. Now, go on,” he nodded towards him, “and make sure he’s not dying just yet. You’ve only got thirteen days to get that game done right?” Yugi rolled his eyes and headed to their workspace. The artist had already pulled out his supplies and spread them across two tables: the one he normal sat at (which he had done incidentally in a state of delirious habit) and another that he had dragged over (because he was just too lazy to move at this point). Yugi sat across from him as he had the previous day. There was no crowd of people this time so they were free to work as long as they needed to here. Soft jazz music continued to play out of the speakers as it normally did. The young designer noticed that despite his six-espresso shot of coffee, Yami’s head kept nodding towards the table, even as he attempted to show Yugi the various sketches and character designs he had gone through throughout the night before settling on the final versions that he wanted to get his approval on. This caused a soft smile to appear on his face. He quickly approved the first one; it was an elderly man whose eye had been replaced with the Millenium version. The second, though, he made a suggestion on. 

“What if her hair was white,” he mused. Yami blinked. There was an odd expression that crossed his face at the mention; it was pained and Yugi hesitated. He wanted to ask. However, he wasn’t sure how open he would be with that information.Yami looked again at the character, who currently sat with the same, dark colored hair as the rest of the characters, before humming. 

“That would certainly make her.... unique but if I do that, what purpose would she serve?” Yugi bit his lip. 

“I’m thinking that she would have something to do with Set since he’s always looking for power. What if she had a powerful spirit in her?” Yami yawned again. While Yugi began musing with the character’s potential power, he stood, returning to the counter where Jounouchi merely gave him a raised eyebrow before taking the money he offered and making his second round of coffee without question. He came back to sit down. “I think I have it,” he noted, looking up from the paper. “Since Duel Monsters has a part in this, why don’t I give her the spirit of the Blue Eyes White Dragon?” 

“You sure Kaiba isn’t going to be mad about that?” Yugi snickered. 

“I’m putting it in for brownie points. That man has no calm when it comes to those dragons. I should know.” Yami didn’t ask the question but his face very clearly said it and it caused the smaller man to squirm a bit. “Er… I guess I should explain that uh?”

“That would be nice.” 

“Well you see, when we were in high school, my grandpa owned the fourth Blue Eyes White Dragon and….”

“YAMI! ZORC’S READY!” Nearly every head in the building turned once more to the smiling barista who held up the coffee cup, swinging it back and forth in the air. Yami looked flustered. Yugi, on the other hand, was having to hold back a laugh behind his hands; tears were threatening the corner of his eyes. Jou raised an eyebrow at him. “What’s wrong? Don’t you want your demon son?” Yami’s eyes narrowed first at Yugi then him. He practically snatched the cup from his hands upon arriving at the counter and the worker was wise to take a step back from him.

Yami practically hissed, “You’re lucky I need this to function right now.” He looked at the cup then him. “But Zorc? Really?”

“Listen man. Yug’s told me his whole wonderful backstory before.” He smirked, decided it was safe, and leaned on the counter, pointing to his smaller, star-haired friend. “But you should really thank him for the name. He’s the one who suggested it.” Yami’s narrowed eyes turned on his partner. Yugi froze and sat up straight, suddenly very afraid for his life. 

“Aibou,” Yami called out. Yugi didn’t know whether to quake or laugh so he settled for a pleasant smile. 

“Sorry Yami. Jou has a point though and six shots of espresso are demon king name worthy!”

“You are extremely lucky,” he noted slowly, “for three reasons.” Yugi raised an eyebrow.

“Those being?”

He sipped his coffee, “I need this to function, we have a deadline coming up, and you’rehellacute.” Yugi blinked, the last part said so fast he couldn’t hear or understand it and the way Yami started messing with the paperwork in front of them, there was no way he could ask for a repeat. He decided to let it go. Instead, he picked up one of Yami’s drawings and examined it before giving it back to him, effectively restarting their conversation about the game. Hours passed. Yami seemed to improve with the coffee. He became more alert and by the time lunch rolled around, was completely awake. He stretched. “We should take a break,” he noted. Yugi eyed his phone. 

“How about lunch,” he offered. “My treat.”

“I can pay….”

“No way,” he cut him off. He stood with a smile, gathering up all of their papers; he followed suit. “I’m the one that essentially dragged you into this and Kaiba hasn’t paid you yet since you just jumped on. Buying you a lunch is the least I can do.”

“Only if you agree to let me buy the next meal.” Yugi smirked. 

“Alright, alright. You’ve got a deal.” Yami nodded, tucking the folder under his arm. They said good-bye to Jounouchi before heading out the door. The sun was shining and little white clouds dotted the sky, casting shadows onto the earth below; people of all kinds milled about on the street, heading in different directions, off to do whatever. Yugi led the way down the sidewalk. “I hope you don’t mind but there’s a pretty awesome burger joint not far from here. My friends and I used to eat there a lot. I love their stuff. Guilty pleasure.”

“I don’t mind,” Yami mused, “I could really go for a burger right about now.” 

“Good but don’t get addicted,” Yugi teased. Walking there took no time at all. Once at the door, it was Yugi this time who held it open. Yami rolled his eyes, thanked him, and stepped in, breathing in the wonderful, greasy food smell that radiated off just about every inch of the place. They stepped up to the counter to order. 

As he waited for his turn, a hand suddenly grabbed Yugi by the shoulder and he spun, wildly confused until he recognized the man with said appendage that had touched him. “Ryo,” he greeted. The white haired, brown eyed person smiled back.

“I thought that was you Yugi,” he returned. The two of them clasped hands. “It’s been a long time.”

“It has,” he returned. He leaned down a bit. “Are you out on a date?” His eyes wandered up to Yami who was getting his change from the cashier and had yet acknowledged his presence.

Yugi blushed, stuttering, “N-nothing like that! Just on a work-lunch.” Ryo straightened.

“Right. Anyway, would you like to sit with us? Bakura’s already got a table and I’d really like to catch up.” The third man was done by now and had turned, spotting the two of them talking excitedly. He decided to wait until Yugi was done. 

“Sounds good. Let me order and we’ll be right over.” Ryo nodded and headed back to his table. Yugi ordered before joining Yami. He raised his eyebrow at his partner who merely smiled in return before explaining, “I ran into an old friend. We haven’t spoken in a while but I hope you won’t mind if we ate lunch with him and his cousin?” He waved a hand but smiled, allowing him to lead the way to a table tucked behind a column; as they approached however, Yami started to walk slower and Yugi turned, finding him staring wide eyed at the table. Ryo, who was sitting on their left, was chatting amicably with the man on his own left. It was this man, a taller, more menacing look version of Ryo with a scar down his right eye, that he didn’t tear his eyes from. 

“Ryo went to high school with Jou, Honda, Anzu, and I,” he explained. The smaller of the two stopped and waved them over. Yugi sat across from Ryo and the artist hesitantly sat across from the other man who was eyeing him just as much as he was. Yugi cleared his throat. “Uh… Yami, this is Ryo Bakura,” Yami smiled pleasantly at him but his attention quickly returned to the other man, “and his cousin….”

“Bakura,” he cut in sharply, “Just call me Bakura. Not that you need much of an introduction uh?” Silence fell across the four of them. Yugi hesitated. There was… something. Recognition between the two of them. The taller man leaned forward, lacing his fingers in front of his chin. “Good to see you again… Pharaoh,” he practically hissed. Yami tensed. His eyes darted quickly over to Yugi’s face before returning to the man and, before anyone could respond, he smiled pleasantly. 

“I’m sorry but you must have me confused with someone else,” he practically chirped.

Bakura sat back in his chair as he mused, “Maybe. It has been a few years.” Yugi and Ryo blinked at each other. The air was suddenly tense. Yugi was sure that he could cut the tension with a knife but he was just as equally unsure as to what he could do to release it; he cleared his throat.

“So Ryo. What’ve you been up to? It’s been a while since any of us could get together.”

“R-right,” he stuttered out, “Well, you see, I got a job at the Domino Museum. I work pretty closely with the foreign representatives from all over the world; primarily Egypt and Britain. I still speak to the Ishtars quite a bit. They send their regards.” 

“I’ll have to call,” Yugi mused, “It’s been awhile since I’ve spoken with them too.” He ran a hand through his bangs. “But Kaiba’s got me busy. He’s only given me a two week deadline to finish the board game….”

“The one based on Egypt right,” he asked, sipping from his cup. “I remember it. You were really excited about it back in high school. I’m glad you haven’t given it up.” He beamed. 

“Thanks. We’ve made a lot of progress and I hope that Kaiba will finally approve it when I take it back to him….”

“I’m sure he will.” Yami pushed his chair back suddenly, standing. 

“I’m heading to the toilet,” he informed them. Bakura stood as well. 

“Me too.” Together, they headed towards the restrooms which allowed Bakura the chance to lace his own fingers in front of his face, staring Yugi down. His face was twisted in concern.

“Yugi, did you see what I noticed?” He nodded.

“That Yami and Bakura know each other? Yeah.” 

“But how is the question. I don’t remember ever hearing about an artist, let alone that Bakura knows one. I mean, the only taste in art he has is if it’s painted with gold.”

“So no taste?”

“Exactly.” Yugi ran a worried hand through his hair again. 

“I don’t know Ryo and honestly, I’m not too sure of what to think about this whole exchange.” The white haired man reached a hand, gently patting Yugi’s own. 

“Just do me a favor? Be careful. You know what kind of person Bakura is and if he knows your friend then… well… I don’t want to think the worst in people….”

“I know,” Yugi whispered. “Yami hasn’t been anything other than helpful and kind.” He took a deep breath, closing his eyes for a moment, and when he reopened them, he was confident in his response, “So I’m going to trust him. I’m sure he’ll tell me about it, whatever it is, when he’s ready.” Ryo smiled.

“Good old Yugi. I’m glad to see you haven’t changed at all.” He looked at his watch. “They’ve been gone for a while. Do you think something happened?” Yugi hesitated. 

“Probably not but…”

“We should go check?” He nodded. Together, they stood and headed to the restrooms and as they started to push the door in, they heard two voices talking to each other. Clearly, they were catching the tail-end of the conversation. 

“I’m not going to tell him,” Bakura snapped, “but if you hurt Yugi like you did Kisara, I promise you, I will end your life personally.” 

There was a pause. Yami’s response was low and the two of them shivered at the pure _malice_ that came from it, “You know what happened wasn’t my fault. I’ve already made my amends for it anyway. I’ve moved on.”  
Bakura snorted, “Have you _Yami_? Have you really?” The two eavesdroppers shared a look but they didn’t have a chance to comment on the exchange as they heard the sound of footsteps approaching. Quickly, they shut the door, making a hasty retreat to the table. They barely managed to make it look like they hadn’t left at all.

Yugi’s head was spinning. He tried to stay upbeat and with the conversation but the weight of what he had overheard made him dizzy and confused.

Just who in the world was Yami exactly?

Who was Kisara?

What had he done to her? 

He swallowed hard. What in the world had he gotten himself into?


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while. Life and all that jazz. 
> 
> BTW, Pegasus is showing up and I've all but buried myself in plot points I'm going to have to address before the end of this whole thing. Go figure.
> 
> Enjoy!

**Days Remaining Until Deadline: 12 and ½**

Yugi knew that his smile was plastered on his face. It didn’t even feel natural to him but he couldn’t let the confusion still circling in his mind ruin the brand new partnership he’d formed with Yami but, much to his dismay, the other man brought it up as they were walking out. Ryou and Bakura bid the two of them goodbye when they left. The two white-haired men went one way while the two of them started back the other way. Yugi fell silent. The lunch rush was ending, the sidewalk was clearing of people and the world seemed to take on a new level of silence that was mind-numbing to him. His brow furrowed.

A gentle hand grabbed his own. Yugi froze, his eyes going wide. He turned a bit to face Yami who’s own face was just as concerned and twisted and he swallowed hard.

Damn him for being so cute.

“Yugi,” he asked softly.

Oh. Dear. God.

The voice.

Why did he have such a goddamn magical voice?

“You alright? You’ve been… quiet. Is everything okay?” He turned all the way then, smiling brightly at his partner.

“Everything’s good,” he chirped. “Just got busy thinking. I might have a couple of new ideas for the game.” Yami blinked. The worry disappeared off his face and he smiled softly, brightly, at him.

“Excellent! I can’t wait to hear what you have.” He nodded.

Suddenly, their hands began to feel oddly warm. It hit them. Their hands. Yami still held his, gently, but Yugi was able to feel how long and slender his fingers were, as well as how strong he was. Time seemed to stop for a second. As did his breathing. Now his head was spinning for a nearly one-eighty reason and he wondered if this was going to be the day he embarrassed himself by passing out in public. Together, their faces flushed red. Yami let him go suddenly, waving his hands in front of his face to hide his own embarrassment. He didn’t move for a second. The artist regained himself for a moment before walking past him, mentioning, “W-we should get going! Before you forget that idea.” Yugi looked at his hand for a second, wiggling the fingers to see if they were real (they were) and noted how warm they were before he turned, following him back to coffee shop.

*****

Yugi wasn’t sure how many times he could be confused in one day.

Today had to be a record.

When they pushed the door into the store open, the little bell ringing, he nearly died of a heart attack on the spot when he spotted a tall, white haired man standing at the counter. For the early year weather outside, he was wearing an appropriate sweater, tan slacks, and loafers. Yugi knew that form far too well; it was a form that still haunted him on occasion in his nightmares and he nearly turned to run. Jounouchi, who had spotted him, made a face at him, trying to secretly motion him back out the door but it was too late. The man noticed the change in the young blond. He spun, the half of his face that was exposed lit up into a bright smile which somehow did not conceal how bright the rest of his face.

Yami had to blink too.

Standing in front of them was Pegasus J. Crawford, founder of Industrial Illusions and the developer of the ever popular card game, Duel Monsters.

“Yugi-boy,” he cheered. Yami continued to blink but he turned his head a bit when he felt Yugi reach up, grabbing the back of his shirt and somewhat hiding behind him. The taller man approached. “It’s been such a long time desu! I didn’t expect to find you in a place like this desu.”

"Pegasus," Yugi greeted, tight lipped. "I could say the same to you in all honesty." His smile didn't dim as he motioned to his chest which also had an apron on it with the name Millennium Bakery stitched so delicately across it. He blinked, looked at the logo, looked up at the smiling man, looked back to the logo, before eyeing him one more time, completely confused at this point as to what was happening; the problem with being Yugi Mutou though was that his mind was bright, and sharp, easily catching on to the concept that was being presented. His face flushed. A sharp cry came from in between his lips and he gripped tighter to Yami's shirt. "No way! What about your company?" He waved a hand.

"Industrial Illusions is doing just fine desu. It'll survive if I don't show up every single day desu." He motioned to the counter where Jou was clearly shaking his head as he pulled out something and put them in the display case. "Baking is my hobby desu. I find it to be rather relaxing desu." Yami raised an eyebrow.

"So you're telling me... those baked goods...." Pegasus beamed.

"Millennium Bakery's specialties desu!"

Yugi made a note to never eat of the baked goods here. Yami scratched his cheek. "That's.... great...?" Pegasus clapped his hands.

"It is isn't it desu?" He took a look at his watch. "Well, it's time for me to go make my next delivery desu. I hope to see you again soon desu!" He waved to Jou at the door before finally walking out. Another sigh of relief seemed to circle around the room as it had earlier that day with Kaiba and his departure. Yugi, most of all, released one. He also let go of Yami's shirt.

Yami in turn frowned.

He nodded at the door, "What's up with you and Pegasus?" He flinched. Yami's face twisted as his aibou seemed to twist inward on himself, becoming shorter as he hunched over and he brought his hand up, rubbing his shoulder. Before he could answer, a shadow crossed over them and he turned, finding Jou there; he held out his arms and Yugi, without any level of hesitation, moved closer, allowing the taller guy to wrap his arms around him. Yami couldn't admit he wasn't the tiniest bit jealous. He bit the feeling down as this was clearly not the time to be. Jou patted his back.

"Sorry Yug," he sighed. "I couldn't get away to warn you."

"It's alright," he mumbled into his chest. Jou looked up at Yami, his face seemingly weary.

"It's a long story," he addressed him, "but it's also not my place to tell you." He nodded to Yugi and Yami nodded back in reply; he understood. Yugi sighed and straightened.

"Thanks Jou," he whispered. "It's been years and he still wears me out."

"After what he did? I wouldn't be surprised."

Yami was practically squirming. As much as he wanted to know about Yugi and the creator of Duel Monster's relationship, he understood and knew that there were somethings that couldn't be so easily addressed. He, most of all, had no room to ask. It would make him a hypocrite. The biggest jerk of them all.

Jounouchi's eyes stayed on Yami for a moment. His stomach twisted. After having been in a gang for so long, he knew that his gut was his best indicator of the things around him; currently, it was telling him that the artist was probably the best person for Yugi to be around. Sure, he could be there. He'd always been there. After, you know, he stopped bullying Yugi after all, but he was there for everything that had gone down between Duelist Kingdom and Battle City. Despite this, he'd never been able to fully heal the scars on his friend's heart. Jou cleared his throat. "I gotta head back Yug," he gently said. "Why don't you go take a seat? The next drink's on me." The shorter man straightened.

"I can't ask for that Jou!" He waved a hand.

"You didn't. I'm going to anyway." He patted his shoulder before gently pushing him towards Yami who blinked. "You two go sit down and get started planning. Your deadline is coming up real fast."

"Thanks Jounouchi," Yami returned. He waved a hand before stepping back behind the counter to fix their drinks. Together, they went to his usual space and, for a moment, neither of them moved. What a crazy and unpredictable day it had been. Yugi spoke first after a couple of minutes.

He started slowly, "I guess you're wondering... about what's up between me and Pegasus uh?" Yami flinched.

"You don't have to tell me. I can tell it causes you a lot of distress...." Yugi chuckled darkly.

"That's putting it mildly," he practically spat. He ran a tired hand over his face before burying it in them, his elbows propped up on the table. "I... I want to let you know. In case we run into him again and I bolt for the door or something. Do you want to hear it?" He peaked through his fingers to see Yami nodded slowly; Yugi took a deep breath, "It started when Kaiba wanted my grandfather's fourth, and legendary, copy of the Blue Eyes White Dragon...." He went through the whole story: how Kaiba had stolen the card and challenged him to a duel, how he had summoned Exodia to win the match, how Pegasus had caught an interest in him and invited him to Duelist Kingdom, how he had turned it down, completely uninterested in going pro in the card game, and then....

Yami slammed his hand on the table. Yugi jerked, surprised. His face was twisted, brow scrunched in fury, his shoulders and body shaking, as he forced out between his teeth, "How dare he? What gives him the right to kidnap your grandfather?" He clenched his hands. "If I see him again, I'm going to punch him in the face." Yugi's shoulders slumped. Slowly, he reached out a hand, grabbing the appendage much like he had done earlier for him, and he gave it a gentle squeeze. Yami froze.

"Thank you," he whispered, "it makes me happy to know how kind you are." He smiled softly, "But don't do that. Your hands are really important. I'd hate for you to be out of commission because you broke them on Pegasus's face or something." Yami huffed.

"Only you would be worried about my drawings at a time like this."

"He's also the only one in the world," Jounouchi added, coming up with a couple of drinks, "who would even remotely think about forgiving a jerk like that." Yugi smiled.

"To be fair, Pegasus did pay us back for all the trouble he caused. Besides, he hasn't done anything like it since and he's actually been doing quite a bit to make up for everything; remember when he helped to set up that charity duel a couple of years ago for the orphanage?" Jou huffed this time.

"He could do good deeds for the rest of his life and it still wouldn't make up for half the shit he's done."

"I agree," Yami noted. Yugi shook his head, accepting the drink Jounouchi offered him gratefully.

"Grandpa always taught me to not hold on to my grudges. Life's too short for it anyway. I'd rather forgive and move on than keep beating myself, or Pegasus up, for everything that’s happened." His face slumped again. "That doesn't mean he still doesn't wear me out when I'm around him."

Yami raised an eyebrow, "After all that? To quote Katsuya, 'I wouldn't be surprised.'" He leaned forward, lacing his fingers in front of his face. "We can always go to work at my apartment if being here makes you uncomfortable." He waved a hand.

"I'm perfectly alright here."

"I'm going to leave my phone on me at all times from now on," Jou stated. He put the tray he had been using under his arm, "I'll try to make sure to text you if he shows up so you can head to Yami's apartment instead; I know you Yugi and pretend all you want, I'm still not going to ask you to keep facing Pegasus every damn time he shows up." Yami was the one who nodded.

"Maybe I should give you my number Katsuya. Just in case." He nodded in return.

"Good idea." He paused. "Oh, and you can call me Jounouchi or Jou. Any friend of Yugi's is an automatic friend of mine anyway." Yami smiled and held out a hand.

"Alright then... Jounouchi." The two shook hands. A warm feeling spread out from Yugi's stomach to the rest of him as he looked at the scene.

What a beautiful way to end a rather chaotic day.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! Long time, no chapter. Life tends to get a little crazy for me at the end of February leading into April but I'm hopefully looking at a very much needed slow-down of all events. 
> 
> Meaning I'll have more time to focus on all my writings. 
> 
> Anyway, here's an impromptu date chapter. A special thanks to the Yugioh BB Discord for the lovely discussion of Set and Cabbages that are briefly mentioned in this chapter.

**Days Remaining Until Deadline: 8**

Yugi sucked in a sharp breath before releasing it with a frustrated groan, quickly running a hand through his hair to alleviate some of his pain. It didn't help. He was still very much upset. It had been several days since their run-in with Pegasus; true to his word, Jou had kept an eye out for the recently turned baker but he hadn't made a reappearance. That, however was currently the least of his worries. His board game sat in front of him and tangle after frustrating tangle seemed to keep appearing. 

Was Set going to betray the unnamed pharaoh?

Did he even want to?

What about the pharaoh's uncle? Where did he go in all of this?

Plus the rules for Zorc’s revival needed to be finalized.

Now the ideas of Ka and Ba were frustratingly mixed in and he still had to work out the rules on that.

Not to mention the character designs he had to approve.

A gentle hand touched his shoulder and he shot up a bit, surprised by the contact. Yami stood over him, the bags under his eyes not as noticeable as they had been for the last couple of days but his expression was twisted. He glanced him over before sitting a cup of coffee down in front of him, “Here aibou. You look like you need it.” Yugi smiled, accepting it. He hesitated though before raising it to his lips; earlier that week, he had attempted a sip of one of Yami’s “tar monsters” and nearly died at the pure, black death that resided inside. The artist noticed. He chuckled out, “Don’t worry. I made sure there was cream and sugar in it in ungodly amounts. No shots of espresso either. Just regular coffee.” His shoulders slumped. 

“Thanks.” Yugi sipped. It was surprisingly made the way he enjoyed it when he ordered regular coffee. Yami returned to his seat across from him. Their booth was once more covered in materials. He took a deep breath, “Alright, we’re making progress but we still have a ways to go. The advisors to the pharaoh need to be finalized in their designs and I’ve still got to come up with the rules for Zorc’s revival and we can’t forget about the betrayal of Set and his father and….”

“Yugi,” Yami soothed. “Stop.” 

The game designer fell silent. He blinked at him a few times before leaning his head to the side, confused. Yami stared at him for a few seconds before standing and gathering his materials. Yugi blanched. “What are you doing?”

“I’m packing up,” he confirmed. Yugi smiled wryly.

“I noticed but… why? We have a lot of work that needs to be done.”

Yami waved a hand towards him, “You need a breather. I can practically see your brain about to implode.”

“But….”

“We’ve been working for a week straight Yugi, over twelve hours each day. We still have eight until the deadline. Half a day or even a full day won’t kill us. Trust me,” he continued, cutting him off from protesting, “if this keeps up, you’re going to burn out and then you’ll have to face Seto Kaiba without a board game. Not a prospect either of us wants to face right?” Yugi snapped his jaw shut. He ducked his head but nodded. Yami merely smiled and reached over, musing his hair which caused him to complain like a child. “So come on. We’re going out.” He didn’t leave much time for him to protest. Finishing gathering the materials, Yami grabbed him by the wrist and tugged him out of the booth and subsequently out the door of the coffeeshop. 

Meanwhile, Jou was grinning like an idiot and he snapped a photo of their retreating backs. 

Looks like Yug’s finally going on a date with his crush, he texted to every single one of their friends. 

*****

Going out apparently meant heading to the Domino City Museum. They caught the bus just in time. Yugi was very much aware that Yami never released his wrist from the moment they left the shop, paid their fare, and made their way across town. It was only after they had taken their seats that he released him.

He couldn't help but wonder if he had enjoyed holding his hand - wrist- as much as he had enjoyed having it held.

They rode mostly in silence. The bus hummed underneath them and the people around them mostly kept to themselves. He wanted to ask him where they were going but when he looked up, he found the artist staring out the bus window, his chin resting in his hand, elbow propped precariously against the tiniest of window seals. It gave him a perfect view of his profile. After many months of pining after him, Yugi swallowed hard. He would have never dreamed that he would have gotten this before; in fact, if anyone had told him over a month ago that he would be riding on the bus going to who-knows-where with the mysterious man he was crushing on, he probably would have laughed in their face. They passed through a tunnel. Yami’s eyes glowed a brilliant red in the orange lighting. He had to bite his lip and turn away, hiding his hands in his lap, as he squirmed a bit in his seat.

Finally, he cleared his throat, “Yami?” He looked over at him for the first time since sitting down but Yugi made sure to avoid eye contact with him, scratching his cheek, “I-I was wondering where we’re heading…?” He blinked.

“My bad,” he chuckled out, “Mahad is always telling me I can be a bit hasty. I'm taking you to one of my favorite spots in the city. It's where I can find inspiration when I think I don't have any.” Yugi blinked.

“Oh? And where exactly is that?” Yami winked.

“You'll just have to wait and see.” He returned to looking out the window, refusing to say anymore on the topic, which left Yugi to look around or at his hand until they finally came to the stop they were meant for. Yami stood, grabbing his wrist again. “Here's our stop!” Yugi nearly chuckled at the sense of deja vu he was having as the taller one worked his way past him and off the bus. As it roared away, he recognized where they were at. He snickered which caused Yami to scratch his own cheek this time, not looking at him.

“You get your inspiration from the museum?” 

“They've got some good materials,” he countered, leading the way up the stairs. “And new exhibits are always coming through. For instance,” he motioned to a large banner declaring the newest one off to the side, “they have a special Egyptian exhibit this time around. I figured since your game is based in Egypt… maybe….” He blinked. A soft smile crept across his face and he couldn't help but chuckle. Yami pouted. “What?”

“Nothing. It’s a sweet gesture.” He gently placed a hand on his arm before walking up the stairs to the entrance. He only stopped closer to the top when he noticed Yami wasn't right behind him. 

It turned out, as his turning revealed, that he was still at the bottom, eyes wide, face covered in a bit of red.

This made him become even more flustered. 

Dear goodness. What in the world were the two of them?

*****

There weren't many people inside on a day like this. Yami graciously paid their way in and, without needing a guide, began leading the way around the building. There was a very distinct smell about the place. It smelled of old paper, the kind that had been sitting in a library for more years than any one could count. There were a few school groups and random visitors but the noise level was pretty low all over. They traveled around from exhibit to exhibit; Yami every now and then pulled out his sketchbook and made notes or quick doodles, sometimes turning it so Yugi could give his honest appraisal. He would nod or offer a suggestion. At one point, Yami drew a ridiculous picture of Seto Kaiba and some cabbages based off some story they read. Yugi had to cover his mouth to stifle the laughter but that didn't stop a couple of the other patrons from staring at him like he had lost his mind. 

Closer to noon, they left, heading back on the bus to have burgers at Yugi’s favorite joint. 

Sadly, no more wrist-hand holding occurred.

Yami stretched as they came out of the shop, content and full. Yugi readjusted his bag on his shoulder, “Guess we better head back to….”

“Oh no you don't. We are most certainly not done,” Yami cut in. He blinked at the wryly smile that crossed his lips. “The day is still young and you most certainly do not need to be frying your brains out over this game.”

“But….”

“Nope. Not happening.” This time, Yami really did grab his hand. Yugi thought he was about to shoot off into orbit. “We are still going to go out and have fun and not think about that board game of yours until we are done having fun.”

“And how long will that be?”

Yami put a finger from his free hand playfully on his chin, “Tomorrow?”

Yugi balked, “Tomorrow? Yami! The deadline's in eight days!”

“True.”

“At least this afternoon.”

“I'll only let you have… after dinner.” Yugi blushed. 

“D-D-Dinner?” Yami winked. 

“Yes, dinner. For now,” he tugged him on across the sidewalk, “we are going to play some games.” He stopped, turning to face him. Yugi was forced to lean his head back to stare him in the face. There was a clear, mischievous chuckle on his lips that matched the teasing smirk there as well, “Yugi Mutou, I challenge you to arcade games.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I'm Dragon and I like to use breaks from work to attempt to catch up on the fics I've been neglecting in favor of money.
> 
> Apparently I'm going to be teaching a creative writing class starting next week for an after school program the district is running; hopefully that means I'm going to be getting more ideas and actually more time to write for it. I intend to trick my students into writing fanfiction one way or the other.

**Days Remaining Until Deadline: 7 and ½**

“You sure you really want to do this? I won’t be held responsible when you end up utterly defeated.” Yami snorted, raising an eyebrow and crossing his arms in challenge to Yugi who only continued to smirk at him. The two were staring each other down. What few gentle looks they had given each other in the last couple of days were completely absent now; instead, they eyed each other with clear expressions of the spirit of competition. 

“You’re on Yugi Mutou.” He wagged a finger at him, “Just because you’re the former King of Games, does not mean that you are one-hundred percent safe from me. I intend to give you a run for your money.” Yugi flinched. He hid the motion by doing something else.

He cracked his knuckles, “You’re on then.” The two turned to face one of the generic fighting games, both paying their tolls to play each other. Yami picked a character that looked similar to the Dark Magician duel card only he had no hat and two small scythes in each hand. Yugi, on the other hand, picked a small round monster with huge eyes, green paws, and brown fur all over, which prompted Yami to raise his eyebrow again. Yugi shrugged, “What? I happen to like this character.”

“Kuriboh though?” Yugi tisked. 

“Come now Yami. This isn’t an official Duel monsters based game. Therefore, it can’t possibly be Kuriboh.” Yami snickered.

“Right and I’m a former king of Egypt.”

“Are you,” he teased. Yami rolled his eyes and pressed start. 

“Come on. Prepare to be completely trounced Aibou.”

Yugi narrowed his eyes, “In your dreams.” The game flashed the start screen. A change in camera angles revealed the two chosen fighters before the voiceover announced for the round to begin. Yami started first. His character shot forward with a push of the joystick and press of the A-B buttons. Yugi merely jumped. He returned the attack with a few launched fireballs but Yami countered again. Back and forth the two men went, attacking and dodging. Round one went to Yugi. Round two, Yami. Round three… “I’m impressed,” Yugi noted as the third round was announced. “You’ve actually managed to keep up with me.”

“I warned you,” he returned, pushing his sleeves up on his overshirt, “I promised to give you a run for your money. What kind of a person would I be if I didn’t keep my promise?” Yugi raised an eyebrow. 

“Let’s see if you still want to brag when I’m done with you!” Round three began. A small crowd of people had appeared at this point; all eyes were glued to one of the two screens, eagerly cheering on their favorite of the two. It ended a few minutes later. Yugi, who had been allowing Yami to smack him around a little bit, surprised him by activating his monster’s special ability which shot back all of the damage he had taken and doubled it, destroying the magician-based monster in an instant. Cheers went up around them. Yami pouted as he released the machine. Walking over, his face stayed in that expression until Yugi smiled up at him, offering out a hand, “Good game.” He snorted.

“That monster is totally OP. It should be illegal,” he returned, high-fiving his hand. Yugi chuckled.

“Not really. It’s all about timing. If you do it too early, it really doesn’t do too much. Too late and you’re dead.” He rolled his shoulders. “Takes a bit of practice to get it just right.” 

Yami chuckled, “As I would expect from the former King of Games.” Yugi’s shoulders tensed. His partner didn’t noticed; he was busy looking around for another game to play and he grabbed Yugi’s hand, dragging him over to a two-person shooter. By the time they raised the guns, he had returned to normal. 

Yami was never the wiser.

The afternoon wore on quickly. It was around six by the time Yami looked at his phone. Yugi jerked up from the game he was playing when he announced this, nearly smacking his head against the chin of a guy who had come to watch him play. “Are you serious,” he shouted. “We have to go! I’ve got to do at least an hour’s worth of work on that game or we’re going to be seriously far behind.”

This time, Yami didn’t stop him. As they were leaving however, a crane machine caught his attention and he froze, staring inside for the briefest of moments. He produced some coins from his pocket and headed over. Yugi didn’t realize he was missing until he was out the doors, and he turned, looking high and low for him before retracing his steps. He had to bite his lip at the sight of Yami hunched over at the toy machine, tongue poking out a bit in concentration; he slowly meandered over and stood behind him in silence, watching as he attempted to grab what looked like a Dark Magician toy from the center. The claw dropped. Surprisingly, it wrapped around the doll’s midsection and it hooked, rising up. Yami and Yugi let out a cheer. Even more surprising was the fact that not only had he gotten his goal, he had picked up another by the wing. It was a black dragon with red jewels all over and Yugi’s face twisted a bit in recognition. Gandora. Yami had managed to snag one of his favorite monsters too. His face was a bit red. It was silly to think that maybe this was… fate? 

Yami stooped down to collect the toys. He straightened, smiling at him, “Sorry. I saw the Dark Magician and had to try.” He paused. Slowly, he held out Gandora to Yugi. He blinked at the offered toy before looking back at Yami. The other man had turned his face. There was, however, no denying the light blush of red across it. “F-for you. I don’t know if you know Gandora, the Dragon of Destruction or not but… if anything, it’s a pleasant reminder for the day.”

A soft smile crossed Yugi’s lips and his eyes softened as well. He reached up, brushing his fingers across Yami’s skin as he took the doll and hugged it close to himself. 

“Thank you Yami,” he whispered, “Gandora’s one of my favorites.” He nuzzled his face into the dragon’s head, continuing with, “I’ll treasure him forever.” 

Yami’s blush was raging now. 

He started to say something else. Wouldn’t you know it though, his phone rang, effectively ending the moment. Yugi lifted his head a bit to see his face change a bit in disappointment before he fished into his pocket for the offending device, answering it quickly with a, “Mahad, you have impeccable timing.” Pause. He sighed. “Nothing. Anyway, did you need me to get something?” Pause again. “No, no. I’m on the way now.” A third pause. This time, his eyes landed on Yugi and a smile crossed his lips, “Hey, Mahad. Think we have room at the table for one more? I’d like to bring my partner to meet you and Mana.” Yami waited for his response. “We do. That’s great. I’ll let him know.” He laughed in response to what was said on the other side of the phone. “No, I didn’t tell him only because I just got the idea. We’re at the arcade. I’ll see if he’s interested and text you back one way or the other. Later.” There was a brief goodbye from the other person and he hung up, looking back at him.

“I’m guessing this is the part where you invite me over to dinner,” Yugi smirked. He squeezed Gandora a little tighter and Yami didn’t miss the motion. It set his cheeks back to flaming again.

He cleared his throat, “Yeah, it would be. I wasn’t expecting either of them to be home to night but it looks like there was a change in plans.” He stopped, eyes going wide. “I mean! If you don’t want to eat with my family we can always go get something since that was the plan originally and I meant to ask you about it earlier but got caught up in everything and….” Yugi laughed.

It was a deep laugh. Yami stopped talking so he could listen to it and revel in the feeling that came each time the noise hit his ears. Yugi doubled over. Straightening, he wiped a tear from his eye, “Yami, it’s alright. I understand.” He took a deep breath, “Yes, I would love to have dinner with you and your family. I’ll text Grandpa on the way.”

Yami’s eyes softened. He nodded. Together, they walked back to the bus stop for the third time that day, making sure to message everyone they needed to about their dinner plans for the evening.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh so... I live. That's a shock- I know. I come like a cryptid to drop this chapter and I can't promise another one any time soon. 
> 
> But, hey, I get summer vacation soon so there's a plus!
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> PS- Ignore the typos. I'll get them later.

**Days Remaining Until the Deadline: 7 and ¼**

Yugi wringed his hands. Should he have brought flowers? A card? Something????? 

What did one bring when having an impromptu dinner with his crush’s family????

Yami reached out, taking his hand, which shocked him and he jumped in response. He squeezed his hand a bit, “You know it’s alright, right? Mana and Mahad aren’t going to bite. I promise.” He bit his bottom lip.

“Maybe but… er….” He scratched his cheek, looking away, trying to keep his cheeks from turning too bright red, “I feel like I’m imposing all the sudden. It’s kind of… embarrassing.” Yami blinked before smiling and reaching up, gently pulling Yugi’s chin so that he was facing him again. Yugi was very much aware at the heat that came from the contact. His breath hitched. 

“I promise,” he breathed, “They’re going to love you.” Silence stretched between the two of them. 

Yugi had to remember to breathe because all of his energy was busy trying to stop his mind from racing out of his control. Only one idea was there but it went around, around, and around: It sounds like he’s introducing his boyfriend to them! It sounds like he’s introducing his boyfriend to them! It sounds like….

The elevator dinged. He jumped back as the doors opened. There was a couple waiting to get on but they stood off to the side; Yami lead the way around them, Yugi followed, bowing his head a bit to them. They returned it with a smile before stepping onto the elevator. It closed behind them. Yugi continued to follow him to the door that he remembered from that first night he had visited but it seemed bigger all of the sudden. There was no stopping the next panic-induced thought which was, I am totally going to pass out. Yami pulled the key out of his pocket, inserting it into the lock. Yugi swayed a bit. The door opened with a click. He held it open for him, politely smiling as Yugi passed him with a return of the expression.

He didn’t make it far.

Before he could stop it, a set of hands appeared around his neck. Someone shouted excitedly, “Yami!” They tumbled backwards. Yami covered his mouth to hide the grin and laugh that he had as he stepped into the entryway. Yugi groaned. 

“Oops,” a female voice noted, “You’re not Yami.” Yugi blinked, his eyes focusing a bit on the woman over him. Her skin was dark like Yami’s but her hair was pretty plain compared his; it was a deep brown though. Her green eyes stared at him, apparently scrutinizing him carefully, causing a blush to spread across his cheeks. “You must be Yugi! You’re just as cute as he said you were.”

“Mana,” Yami chided. Yugi leaned his head back a bit, seeing him from an inverted view, but could see how flustered he really was. “Could-Could you kindly get off of my guest?” 

“Oops again,” she teased, sticking her tongue a bit. She stood before holding out a hand for him which he took gratefully. When they both were standing, she smiled brilliantly at him, chirping, “Hi there! I’m Mana Sennen, At...Yami’s cousin.” She ran a hand over the back of her neck. “Sorry about jumping you like that.” 

“Better you than me,” Yami smirked, stepping around them, “She usually does that to me.” She turned a glare on him. 

“You got lucky today At...Yami.” Yugi blinked. He didn’t miss the way she had changed his name not once, but twice and something tickled at the back of his mind. This was neither the time nor place. He titled his head a bit in response to her.

“It’s wonderful to meet you,” he returned. Yugi bowed a bit, “Thanks for letting me borrow him for this project. He’s been an enormous help.” Someone snickered. He couldn’t be sure but when he looked up, finding Mana making some kind of… teasing expression at him, before he rolled his eyes and swatted at her shoulder. She only giggled. Turning back, she waved her hands quickly to him.

"Please! I should be the one thanking you. After all, if it wasn’t for you, Yami would still be holed up in his bedroom or at that coffee shop.” Her eyes softened. “He’s actually trying to take care of himself now. 

“Need I remind you that that coffee shop is where we met,” Yami asked coolly. Mana spun, a bright smile on her face.

“I know that my dear cousin,” she poked his cheek. She hummed to herself as she led the way back into the apartment. There was already some lemonade and tea sitting on the coffee table and she offered to pour them each some. Noises were coming from the kitchen. He could only guess that the other elusive cousin was there making dinner; Yami didn’t sit, instead, choosing to walk into said kitchen to see if he could help with dinner in any way. This left the two of them to sit and talk. “I’ve been dying to know,” Mana smiled, “What kind of person was able to get my loveable cousin up and moving again. It’s been a long time you know. Yami’s been in a bit a rut lately.” She sipped at her drink. “Tell me about yourself.” 

Yugi licked his lips, “I don’t know what there is to tell. I mean… I’m a game designer and that’s pretty much it.” Mana tisked and shook a finger at him.

“No sir. You can do better than that.” 

His face twisted a bit. It took a couple of seconds before he started again, “Er… well….” Mana patted his hand.

“Why don’t you start with the basics?”

“The basics?” She nodded.

“Sure. You know, like your name, hobbies, family, and so on.” 

His shoulders relaxed a bit, “Well that’s easy. I’m Yugi Muto. I’m a game designer who enjoys playing them as much as making them. Puzzles are my life. I currently live in the Kame Game shop with my grandfather since my parents died a few years back in a car accident.” 

“I’m sorry to hear that.”   
“Don’t be,” he shook his head. “I miss them of course but it’s easier now.” 

“Wow, both a strong and good heart,” she mused, “how rare.” A sly smirked crossed her lips. “So Yugi, tell me, how much about himself or us has my dear cousin revealed to you?” Yugi blinked. 

“Not much. We’ve been so busy with the game that there hasn’t really been any time for us to talk about….” She waved a hand.

“There’s always time to talk,” she countered. Without waiting, she stood, moving to one of the may bookshelves that were there. Her eyes scanned it for a second until she found the album she was looking for, pulling it off quickly, before vaulting back over the couch to sit next to him, flipping it open for him to see. Yugi’s eyes went wide. There were several baby photos plastered on the page and he had to bite his lower lip to keep from laughing too loudly. Mana pointed to one, “This is when Yami learned to walk! He only managed a couple of steps before falling and, boy, was he a cry baby. Even when we got older.” She flipped over to another page, “I used to hide in these vases his dad has and I’d jump out and scare him bad. He’d cry and cry until Mahad had to soothe him. Oh and this one here has an interesting story! You see, I was carrying a watermelon….” 

“Mana!” Both of them turned their heads. Standing in the doorway of the kitchen was Yami. His face was flamed, bright red and he his fists were clenched at his sides; he looked like he was fit to burst. She smiled brightly at him.

“Hey there Yami!” 

“Mana, what in the world are you doing?!” 

She waved a hand, “Just showing Yugi some of your embarrassing moments.”

“I’m going to kill you,” he declared, jumping for her. She stood up quickly from the couch though which put her right out of his reach. He let out a grunt as his stomach hit the back of said seat. She smirked. 

“You’re going to have to do better than that!” He growled and pushed himself up before jumping up and over. Mana squeaked and ran around the coffee table. He followed. They went around several times before he finally stopped and turned directions suddenly. Mana barely had time to stop, dancing out of his reach. Her eyes sparkled with mischief. Yugi could sense that she was up to something but he had no idea what as she ran behind the couch again. She stuck her tongue out at Yami. “Come on then! Catch me if you can.” Yami let out another growl. He tried to jump back over the couch at her but he was not prepared for the album that was shoved into his chest. Thrown off balance, he fell backwards. 

Yugi wasn’t sure what happened. Yami fell. His own eyes grew wide. The one falling turned enough to try to catch himself but instead, grabbed his arm in an attempt to break his fall. It didn’t work. Both of them tumbled to the ground. Yugi closed his eyes, waiting for the pain to hit. 

He never felt it though. 

A hand went around him and it took the brunt of the hit. When the noises stopped, he dared to open his eyes. There was a strong scent filling his nose of spice and in his vision, was a colorful shirt as his face was buried into Yami’s shoulder. He pushed himself up a bit. His eyes raked over Yugi who became increasingly aware of every part where their bodies touched. Yami extracted his hand, brushing at Yugi’s bangs, “Are you alright?” 

Mute, he nodded. Yami smiled in relief before realizing the position they were in. Heat seemed to rush to every part of his body and he swallowed hard, trying to get his body back under control. Neither of them could look away. Neither could move. A thousand and one thoughts moved back and forth between the two of them but the one they couldn’t seem to answer was when was Yami actually going to get up?

Mana. Lost. Her. Mind.

She released a hearty cackle that made the two of them shoot up. Both had red all the way up to their hairlines as they stood, breaking a part rather quickly. She was behind the couch. Her body was curled on the ground, rolling back and forth, her arms tight around her mid-section as tears streamed from her eyes. Yami cleared his throat. He cocked his hip, placing his hands on them as he tried to regain his composure. The look didn’t help because she took one look at him and immediately went back to rocking and laughing, louder than before. He started to growl when someone stopped him.

“I normally would ask,” a calm voice interjected, “but I’ve learned that with the two of you, that answer could be loaded.” 

Yugi turned his head. The man standing in the door way was tall, nearly clearing him and Yami by two heads, and one over Mana. His hair was a lighter shade than Mana’s but much longer than any of theirs. He had a sharp face that made him seem pretty stern. Now Yugi understood why Yami was concerned with being scolded by him. He looked pretty intimidating.

Mana wiped the corner of her eye, “Mahad! You just missed Yami being a complete and total dork with the guy….”

“That’s nice,” he smoothly cut her off, “but if you’re done playing around, dinner’s ready. The table’s already set too.” He turned to smile at Yugi. “I hope the two of them haven’t been rude to you.” He quickly waved his hand.

“Not at all.” He bowed a bit. “You must be Mahad. Yami’s told me a bit about you.” His face softened. 

“Probably about how strict and often I lecture him right?” Yugi chuckled. 

“Mostly but not all.” He sighed, running a hand through his hair. 

“Then I’m flattered.” He pointed over his shoulder to the kitchen area, “Now can we go eat before the food gets cold?” Yugi nodded and followed. Meanwhile, Yami glared at Mana who only returned the expression with a quirky one of her own before skipping after the other two. 

Yami groaned when she latched onto Yugi’s arm. 

*****

“Your game sounds fascinating,” Mahad noted. Dinner was over and the two of them stood in the kitchen, working on cleaning the dishes. Mana and Yami had been banished promptly when they had begun and Mahad had shared a very brief story of how all the plates in their apartment had hit the ground because the two of them had gotten into some kind of fight- twenty victims in total. Yugi smirked. He was pleased to hear and see such a childish side to his partner. He’d always come across as… mature and distant. Maybe it had been part of the draw that had first attracted him to him but seeing this part of him was not only refreshing, it twisted his insides more than he would like to admit. Mahad cleared his throat, “I really look forward to seeing the final product.”

“Thank you,” he stated, taking the plate that was offered. “Yami’s been a big help. I don’t think I would have made it this far without him.” He set the dish on the counter. Mahad had told him he’d put them in the cabinet later. 

“Yami’s excited about it too. I don’t think I’ve seen him so motivated to do something in so long.” He paused in talking even as he handed him another dish to dry. “So… how long have you had a crush on him?” 

Yugi damn near dropped the plate. Victim number twenty-one. 

His face erupted, “Wh-what?” 

“I’m sorry. Didn’t mean to take you by surprise.” He kept working on the dishes. Not that his world was spinning out of control but Yugi figured that he wasn’t much of the kind to let himself get flustered too easily. “It’s just… I pay close attention, just for your information.”

Yugi swallowed hard, “I… Well… I…..”

“It’s alright,” Mahad soothed. He shook his hands into the sink before reaching for a towel. He leaned against the counter, facing him. “I’m not angry or trying to be a “protective cousin” to Yami. He’s old enough to take care of himself.” He smiled. “I guess what I’m trying to say is that I want to support the two of you.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “I made this awkward uh?” Yugi smiled. 

“Not particularly,” he chuckled. “Nothing worse than what I would normally do.” He handed him the towel he’d been helping with. He took it. 

“Give yourself more credit. I think you handle yourself pretty well.” 

“Thank you.” They fell silent for a moment. Mahad looked as if he wanted to ask something else but was promptly cut off by a thud from the other room. He rolled his eyes. 

Dropping the towels, he nodded towards the door, “Wanna see which one hit the floor. If it’s Yami, you’ll get some great photo options.” Yugi blinked.

“I do have to work with him.” Mahad smirked.

“Right.” He pulled out his phone. “But I have to live with him.” 

He stalked off into the living room. Yugi shook his head but followed, a feeling of warmth spreading through his stomach at the thought of being accepted by such a wild and loving family. 

Yami never got to live those photos down.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Please help a lowly dragon out by letting me know what you think!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
